


energy - Khun Aguero Agnis

by kuurechr



Category: kami no tou, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Angst, Crush, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Romance, assassin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurechr/pseuds/kuurechr
Summary: thє ѕtσrч σf α lαzч líttlє príncєѕѕ clímвíng thє tσwєrσf gσd wíth khun, вαm αnd rαk wíth α вít σf lσσσvє.
Relationships: Endorsi & reader, Endorsi/reader, Khun Aguero Agnis & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace & Rak Wraithraiser, Khun Aguero Agnis/Reader, Khun/reader, reader has slight crush on kancho and hatz, reader is besties with Shibisu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Une

You sighed as you hid behind a huge rock waiting for the first task to be over. You'd been waiting for a while, waiting for people to kill each other until there'd be 200 left.

Why weren't you doing the work for yourself? Because you were lazy of course. Your family were a bunch of assassins and you being the only female, became the little princess who never had a need to do anything. But now you had to climb the tower to prove your status, or whatever.

But you would do anything to do as little work as possible. Maybe make some friends? So you could have them do everything for you? That's how you lived you life anyways.

You heard a loud scream from far away. "Damn it! Where are you?"

As the words echoed around you heard sounds coming from the long grass. You tensed up but internally groaned. You would have to fight. You'd just bought these new jeans and really didn't want to blood on them yet.

A knife was thrown at your head which you swiftly dodged and watched as it hit the rock behind you. You put your hands up. If this person had knives it could be even more bloody.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Just show yourselves and let's have a truce, yeah?"

You didn't expect them to listen but slowly two boys, one with blue hair and one with dark brown hair came out with their hands up as well. You glared at them making sure they wouldn't do anything if you put your guard down and received the same glare from the blue haired boy. However, the one with brown hair looked more innocent and confused.

Slowly you and the blue haired boy put your hands down in sync and put your hands out to shake wordlessly. It was a silent alliance you had with the boy. You thought about saying your name for a second but decided against it. If he wouldn't say his name you wouldn't say yours.

You sat down against the rock like before and the boys joined you, sitting a bit farther away. After a few quiet and awkward minutes you sighed again and checked your pocket.

"Two hundred and sixty eight regulars remaining," You groaned when you realized it would be a while until this was over.

"Just a few more," the blue haired boy commented. You noticed you couldn't keep calling them that. Would nicknames be nice? He would be blue... and the other could be brown.

Brown looked down. "Already?"

Blue looked at him a bit surprised. "You've never killed anyone before?"

That shocked you too. Yes, you avoided it as much as you can, since you hated blood despite being part of a family of assassins. Maybe it was because you were around it so much that you disliked it? Having too much of the same thing isn't great afterall.

"Probably not," Brown answered.

"Probably?," Blue asked.

Brown looked even more sad now. "I don't remember the past. Only what Rachel taught me."

"Rachel?" You questioned. "Is that you sister or something?"

"No. I belong to her."

"So you have some BDSM thing going on?" So not siblings... hopefully. Blue looked over at you with a funny look and pointed back at Brown who looked very serious. "Okay, so nothing to do with that. Nevermind."

Blue urged him to continue and he did. "So I have to climb the tower, and to do that..."

"I get it now," Blue concluded, "She's you rule."

"Rule?" You and Brown both asked in sync.

"Bam, let's shake our hands to form an alliance," He said giving out his hand to Brown. So Bam was his name. "When I heard the rules of the test, I decided that rather than killing 200, I would find allies in the 200 that survived."

Bam got up and took his hand. "Those certainly would be strong and interesting people."

"What's more important is not to be controlled by their rules. You impose your own rules," He glanced over at you and let go of Bam's hand to shake yours. "That's why I want to be your ally as well."

"Because I impose my own rules?" He nodded and you scoffed. "I really don't care about that. I'm just too lazy to kill."

He eyed you for a second before glancing over at Bam as well. He must be thinking over his decision of why you two would be good allies. You looked over at a still confused Bam and noticed his weapon. The Black March, if you weren't wrong. You didn't know much about the weapons, not really caring, but you'd recognize one once you saw it.

Khun-san glanced back at you and properly shook your hand. "I'm Khun."

You nodded and introduced yourself. "Y/N."

You nodded at Bam as well, not bothering to shake his hand as it was too much work to get up and do so.

He smiled at Bam. "Not a bad deal, right?"

Bam looked down again- god why was this baby boy always sad. It didn't seem like he deserved it. "But I'm not interesting. In that regard, Rak is more"-

You jumped away a second before and your eyes widened seeing a large crocodile or alligator (you couldn't tell the difference) jump behind the boys making them fly up.

He huffed and yelled. "Found you turtles!"

Was he blind? They were obviously humans? Why did he call them turtles? Were they turtles that had the ability to turn into humans and were tricking you all this time-?

As the very muscular alligator whipped his spear at the boys, Khun jumped in front of Bam and put his suitcase in front of his face as a shield. Like that would do- The spear hit the suitcase and you heard a bang. It looked unscathed. Okay, maybe it did help.

As the action scene in front of you got interesting the girl on the announcer spoke up. "Ta-ta-ta-dah!" She sang. You scoffed. Is she a child?

The three stopped their fight and looked up in surprise. "Survivors, congratulations! By the way, anyone still fighting after the time limit ended will fail the test," you took out your pocket and saw 200 people remained, feeling happier it was over. But the announcer announced the second test and you sighed. More work. ""Please find two or three allies within five minutes. As long as all three or four teammates are touching when the countdown ends, you pass."

"They make it sound nasty, huh?" Khun-san drawled, getting your attention, "Five minutes? Well, the three of us can be a team."

You looked over at the alligator and felt a bit bad. If four were possible, you would feel guilty not including him. "No," You decided, finally getting up, stretching as you did. Khun-san raised a brow at you. "We're getting the crocodile to help as well."

"But we have three"-

"I'd feel bad if we didn't have him on our team," Khun-san scoffed at you.

"You want him on our team because you'd feel bad?"

You nodded and stretched you hands above your head. "Besides, we need one strong man on the team right?"

"Oi-"

"Actually," Bam joined in, "I think we should."

Khun sighed and you smirked. Looks like Bam was a weak spot for him. Good that he's around then.

The alligator, now a bit annoyed, raised his spear. "Don't ignore me!" He hit the spear on the ground making it shake and making you and the boys have to jump away.

The boys started running away and you groaned, not wanting to move. As the alligator started running after you three, Khun turned around to see you sluggishly walking and ran towards you to grab your wrist and run.

You groaned, hating to move your feet.

"What's your problem?" Khun yelled while running.

You stopped. "Carry me?"

"What-?"

The alligator roared. "Stop!"

Khun turned around and you happily - and quickly, you weren't stupid enough to not realize the alligator was a threat- jumped on his back.

"Hey Gator!" He called out, "Did you hear that explanation? Well?" You were surprised Khun could talk with such stability since he was running and carrying you. You turned your head to see the 'gator taken aback. "Feel like teaming up with us?"

The 'gator opened his mouth and laughed. Rude. "I'd never become allies with my prey."

"Really?" Khun turned around, "Then within one minute"-

"What are you doing"-

He straightened his back and you took it as your signal to get off and watch at the sideline. Khun menacingly took out his knife, the swish of the knife sounding very pleasant to you. You couldn't see his face but you knew it was menacing, especially when you heard his voice get deeper.

"We'll kill you and go on."

"I though we agreed we felt bad"-

"What?" Interrupted the 'gator. Well if he interrupted you like that, should you really feel bad?

Bam ran in front of Khun-san and waved his hand in the air. "Wait!"

He lowered his guard, which you mentally scolded him for. "You want to hunt me, right?"

"That's right," The Gator answered, "Fighting enemies with powerful weapons will make me even stronger than anyone."

"Very well," Bam answered seriously answered, completely lowering his weapon, "Let's fight."

"Bam!" Khun warned. You didn't know if you should laugh or not. Was this boy dumb or stupid? He had no chance against this large animal.

"Alright," answered the alligator, "You're not such a bad turtle after all. Let's fight."

He pointed his spear at the unprotected Bam. "Okay." He did not seem ready at all.

Then the dumbass dropped his weapon. You stood mouth agape, along with Khun and the alligator, who you worried was dead. "Now hunt me. Let's fight."

The surprised alligator shook his head. 'P-pick up your weapon!"

"No."

"Pick it up!"

No."

"Pick! It! Up!"

You laughed expecting his answer. "No."

But stopped hearing the woosh of a knife being taken out again. You glanced at Khun who grinned. "You've got guts."

As the 'gator and Bam continued to fight you watched Khun as he took out his pocket. "Visible mode!"

It seemed that Khun already figured out the plan. And while you possibly could too, you didn't have the energy to think and figured you'd let them do the work. "Didn't you come to find strong prey!" Khun called out as the alligator yelled.

"That's right." Khun began walking towards the alligator and started to reason with him, "Then wouldn't it be better to team up with us so you can climb the tower and fight stronger prey?"

"Huh?" Khun repeated himself but was quickly interrupted by the gator. "Don't be ridiculous blue turtle! It doesn't matter how tall the tower is! I decide where my hunting grounds are."

He swung his spear which was too far away from you to hit you but close to Khun and Bam. Bam let our a small yell and Khun was hit and thrown to the swept to the side but landed on his feet, a bit roughly.

The announcer disrupted the fight yet again by announcing there were 10 seconds left. Your eyes widened. How were they going to get this thing to side with them in 10 seconds. You knew you were the one who asked but it really wasn't worth it now-

You were interrupted by the announcer counting down from five and looked over at the alligator who was being held onto by Khun-san. You watched at Bam picked up his Black March and ran towards them and Khun-san struggled to hold alligator man by the neck.

"Damn you!" As Bam charged at them there was four seconds left and Khun-san covered his eyes with alligators cape. At two seconds you realized you had to touch him as well.

Bam yelled as he jumped on the man and you quickly ran and landed your self on his shoulders. Right after you'd landed time was up and you leaned on the alligator head as you let out a breath of air you'd been holding in.

"You damn turtles!!!"

You might be deaf.


	2. Deux

As you grumbled about the boys not telling you about the plan ahead of time and Bam repeatedly apologized Khun looked around. "Looks like about... 120 regulars passed."

You looked at him surprised. "That was really accurate don't you think?"

He shrugged, "I said about."

"Fight me black turtle!" The alligator shouted, catching yours and Khun's attention.

Bam turned his head away, hugging his now covered Black March. "No."

"I said fight me"-

"Oi, Gator!" Khun-san called.

"It's Rak!" He yelled.

So that was his name. Thinking alligator all the time was making you waste too much energy on syllables in your head. Rak was only one, so way easier.

Khun lazily made his way over to the boys and you followed. "Try revealing Bam's weapon here," He looked over at the other people who passed, "The others will hunt Bam down in a blink of an eye. Besides won't it be more fun once he's stronger?"

Rak seemed to understand the reasoning but immediately shook his head right after. "No! You can't fool me!"

Khun chuckled and walked towards Rak to hand him something from his bag. Chocolate. "Here you go. You can have this so let's make a truce."

Rak grabbed it by the bar and not the wrapper. "What's this?" That explains it. He took off the whole wrapper and ate it. The idiot. What if it was poisoned. Well, then Khun-would be the idiot because he would be losing an important teammate.

Once Rak ate it he seemed to enjoy it as he asked for more. As he happily ate away at the chocolate you sent Khun a look.

"What?"

"Give me some."

"Chocolate?" You nodded and he chuckled. "Well aren't you straightforward."

"I can't help it," You took the chocolate bar he handed you and peeled off the wrapper. "I was always given what I wanted when I was at home. I didn't have to do anything... oh the good old days."

He scoffed and as he was about to answer with a sly remark, the sound of arguing caught your attention. A brown spiky haired boy was threatening another boy with black hair.

"Look at what you did to my arm!" The brown haired boy yelled, "How are you gonna fix this huh?"

"Make me," answered the black haired boy making the brown haired boy ask him to repeat threateningly.

"Isn't he cute?" You said after taking in how the black haired boy looked. Khun was about to answer when he was interrupted yet again.

"Fighting is prohibited during breaks," The voice seemed to finally catch everyones attention and the brown haired boy spoke back.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm your test administrator .My name is Lero Ro." He had short blond hair and two black dots on both side of his face. You could assume they were birthmarks but probably makeup or facepaint since they were perfectly symmetrical and no way that was possible.

The grip on his shirt seemed to loosen and the black haired boy spoke up. "An administrator? Then you're a ranker."

"That's right," the brown haired boy let go of the cute one and watched the administrator, Lero ro, intently.

"He's amazing. He stopped the fight immediatley," Bam noted.

Khun looked bewildered at Bam's inexperience. "You don't know about Rankers either?"

It was surprising, yes, but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

"What's a ranker?" He asked.

"A ranker is someone who's climbed to the top of the tower. Where King Jahad is. Only a hand full of regulars are insane monsters like him."

"More of you passed then expected," Lero Ro explained, "We'll have to do some culling."

He smirked and produced a ball of blue in his hand. You felt like you're father had explained this to you but you couldn't remember what it was. You knew it was important when you saw Khun gasp though.

A wave of water was shot in the air, then down to the ground wiping everyone away. You held on to Rak to avoid getting pushed away and heard Khun mutter something about shinsu as he did his best not to be pushed away. How that suitcase did anything, you had no idea?

"That's right," Lero ro said once he heard Khun say what this was. He projected it even more to make Rak and Khun wash away, bringing you along with them. As you all safely landed, the water formed into a straight barrier.

"Shinsu is the source of this towers power. We're able to breath thanks to this water. Everyone within this tower uses this water to fight. Any team that passes through this wall without succumbing to the Shinsu's strength passes. Everyone else fails."

"Team? What if one of us fail?" The random idiot. Did he need to be shown the definition of a team?

"You fail," Lero Ro answered.

"That's messed up!" a group of people protested.

As Lero Ro gave some speech about luck, you spaced out, thinking about how your team would do. Rak was a strong guy with no brains, so he should be able to pass. Though he didn't look it, you could tell Khun-san was strong and smart making him a double edged sword. He was fine as well. You knew you could. But Bam was a problem-

"Excuse me?" you turned your head towards the voice, recognizing it. "It didn't push me back."

Bam awkwardly laughed with his hand up awkwardly as well. Could the boy be any more awkward?

Lero Ro looked surprised and Bam bowed. 'S-sorry! I'll go back!"

Lero coughed as Bam walked towards the Shinsu. "No. You pass. Perhaps it's a mistake but that would be luck as well."

As you heard people be annoyed at how unfair it was, Rak praised his black turtle. You were glad though, now there was no problem. As you watched people struggle to get through you decided to spark conversation.

"So, Rak, why do you call Bam black turtle?"

Rak looked at you confused. "Because his hair is black."

"No, it's brown."

"Black."

"Brown."

"Bla"-

"Nevermind. Yes black." Arguing with him would take too much energy. Rak, having nothing to do, walked towards the wall but Khun pulled at his cloak.

"What was that for!"

"Let's see what the others do," He answered.

"Like hell I'm doing that," you argued. Your back was hurting from all the slouching you'd been doing while you were here. You didn't have your maids to scold you for not straightening your back after all. You grinned. "I'm gonna have some fun!"

The boys watched as you made you way over to a bald boy and a girl with medium length hair who were trying to get through the wall. You inspected it, gaining their attention and frowned. "This can't be that hard to go through."

"Ah yeah?" The girl said, "Try it then."

You shrugged. "Alright."

You poked your finger through with ease and the two gasped. You giggled as you pulled out your finger and put it back like you were poking a hole. You started making booping noises as they yelled, frustrated you could do it so easily.

Your playful game was interrupted by a gunshot. You turned to see the idiot from earlier that didn't understand what a team was. "We're out just because we can't pass this test?"

You did your best not to laugh. Did he not understand what a test was either? Did he not understand what any word that began with T was? Next he'd be asking what a Tutu is.

"I refuse to accept this!" You watched as Lero Ro got up as the dumbass spoke. "I'm way stronger! I don't care if you're a ranker! I could kill you easily!"

Wow, he was even more stupid then Bam. At least he knew who to respect.

The idiot pointed his gun at Lero Ro as he walked through the wall. "Come to die?"

"One last mercy," Lero Ro began using more Shinsu then before. "Shinsu has no limits. It can make you immortal and grant you unlimited power..." He blasted it on the idiot. "If you can withstand it."

The idiot yelled in pain. Serves him right. "On the 30th floor and above, you'll have to endure Shinsu of this concentration daily."

"This!? Daily!?"

"I won't deny your strength or effort. You simply were not chosen. That's all."

As Lero Ro stopped using his Shinsu the idiot fell to the ground on his hands. "I threw away everything! Everything! Even if I go back, there's nothing left for me!"

As he sobbed- which was a very annoying sound to your ears- Lero Ro walked away and went back to Bam. You stepped back from the wall and sat down, watching the boy and girl push through the Shinsu wall with all they could. You were starting to like them. You wanted them to pass through the wall.

It seemed the boy was putting all his energy into this and it seemed to work, since he got his head and hands through. As he did so, Khun and Rak passed by you and went through the Shinsu. You watched as the girl and boy were getting body part through and sighed.

"I hope to see you on the other side." You easily walked through following the boys. Khun had made it through but his bag was stuck so Rak laughed at him.

"What's wrong, blue turtle?" After struggling a bit Khun got his case out of the Shinsu.

"Shut up," He answered playfully. You had to admit you kind of liked listening to him talk. The three of you walked towards Bam, Khun calling for him. Bam waved at the three of you and Lero Ro got up to leave.

You had walked ahead of the boys wanting to sit down where Bam was as soon as possible and heard the warning Lero Ro gave Bam. "And don't get too close to Khun."

"Huh?" It did leave you curious as well but that was interrupted as you heard bald boy from earlier yell and get even further through the Shinsu. You sat down and clapped excitedly for him. The girl had started making it through too. Their yelling annoyed you, but not as much as the sobbing from Idiot.

They both made it through and you let out a little cheer for them. As they cheered together. A boy in a blanket told them to shut up. Would he let you cuddle with him? You wanted a pillow too.

The announcer spoke once again. "The third test will take place here."

You saw Bam stare at Khun, probably worried about what Lero Ro said before. Khun noticed. "Hmm. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He said shaking his hands.

You stared at Khun for a little longer and something seemed to click.

Khun Aguero Agnis.


	3. Troix

You'd heard about him. His sister wasn't chosen as the princess so he got exiled. You'd heard horrible words said about him. You'd always felt bad since nothing was his fault. It was that girls fault.

He was used. So you were sure he didn't trust you, Rak or Bam. You weren't sure he ever would.

Khun seemed so space out as Bam called out for him. "Khun-san!"

You shook his shoulders and he finally listened. Bam looked up to the sky, "The ceiling here is rather bright."

You and Khun looked up as well. "Ceiling?" There wasn't one, so what was Bam talking about?

"You mean the sky?" Asked Khun.

Bam looked shocked. "The sky?!"

Rak burst out laughing and you did your best to cover your mouth to stop laughing. "You don't know what the sky is?"

Bam was still looking up at the sky in shock. "This blue thing is the sky?"

"Oh, you poor baby," you said, "You've never seen the sky?"

Rak started laughing more. "You idiot! Hey, there's a stupid turtle over here!"

"Th-then! At night does it glitter and shine?" He looked like a small, happy baby. "W-with stars?"

"What?" Khun asked.

"S-S-Stars!" Rak burst out laughing even more.

"Shut up!" You scolded as you slapped Rak, who kept on laughing. "Stop laughing at the baby!"

Bam looked confused. "Huh? But Rachel said you couldn't see them unless you went to the top of the tower."

At this point Rak was rolling on the ground in laughter and you'd given up trying to stop him. "What are you talking about! That's obviously just a legend!"

"What?"

"In other words," Khun explained, "The thing we call the sky is an imitation created using shinsu, modeled after the legend."

"An imitaion," Bam repeated looking upset.

"I doubt the real sky actually exists."

"I...see," He was obviously very upset. You got up to get one of Rak's chocolate bars and handed one to him to make him feel better. "Thank you Y/N-san."

"You wanted to see the stars that badly?" Khun asked as you took a seat next to him.

Bam seemed to brighten up a little after taking a bite of the chocolate and hearing the question, "No, not me. Rachel."

You smiled as you rested your chin in your palm. "Wow, even thinking of her makes you happy."

"She came to the tower because she wanted to see the stars. I hoped they were visible from here." Khun didn't answer for a moment so you looked over at him. He got up and turned his back.

"I was wondering. Why did Rachel leave you and climb this tower alone? And I wonder why she took care of you for so long. It seems odd."

"There's nothing odd about Rachel!" Bam yelled making Khun turn towards him in shock. Rak came up from behind and commentated.

"The blue turtle made the black turtle mad!"

"I'm not angry!" Bam defended. You watched Khun-san as he lowered his head in though but both of you were quickly interrupted by a scream from the test room.

The group near you, bald boy, cute sword boy and lizard girl spoke.

"What was that?" Bald boy said, obviously a bit scared.

"Probably a death cry," cute sword biy answered. Bald boy looked back in worry.

"It came from in there," Rak pointed out.

"What if the next test," Bam asked, "is really dangerous?"

"Well what do you expect if you're climbing up this tower?"

The lady at the front let the next team enter. You and the boys sat on Rak's stomach who seemed a little tired. "Blue turle, more chocolate bars."

He snored causing the air blow your trios' hair and clothes.

"They're taking a while," Pointed out Khun, "The last group ended immediately."

When he said that another scream was heard and Bam perk up. "Again!"

"What's going on?" You muttered. You watched Khun scratch his chin with his fingers, thinking.

You jumped feeling something crawl up your back and jumped out of the way, right next to Khun. It was a pink creature with a hole for eyes and mouth. It freaked you out. "You kids look extremely distressed."

"Maybe that's because we saw your face," You muttered, still pressed against Khun's side.

"Who are you?," He asked coolly.

"Don't glare at me," the thing answered.

Khun looked away. "What do you want?"

The creature waved his finger around. "I thought I'd give you kids a hint for the next test."

This caught your attention and you listened attentively. Hints meant less thinking, less thinking meant using less energy.

"Really!" Bam exclaimed but was quickly shushed by the creature.

"Keep your voice down. The others might hear you." Despite wanting to use less energy you weren't stupid. It was probably not best to trust this thing. He didn't give you the best vibes.

"How do you know a hint? ," asked Khun, turning his head towards the creature. You realized you were a bit close for comfort now and quickly moved away, earning a small glance from Khun.

"Simple deduction," answered the creature. "I was chosen based on my exceptional intellect alone."

"That's the only thing they could choose about you," you remarked. The thing waved it's finger around again.

"I would think you would use your energy in more useful situations," he snided back. Your eyes slightly widened. He wasn't talking about that, was he?

Khun glanced at the two of you but ignored it and continued. "You have a hint with zero clues to go on?"

"You haven't noticed the most important clue of all?" The thing asked, turning around, then back again.

"What?" Asked Khun.

"Please tell us.," Bam begged.

"Oi!" Khun-san yelled at him.

"That clue is," He paused for a more dramatic affect, "time."

"Time?" You asked, looking at the timer.

"Every team that hasn't screamed so far has passed the test within five minutes."

Khun looked at the timer. "You're right."

Bam looked at the pink creature. "Then we have to finish the test within five minutes."

The pink thing put his hands on his hips. "You're a quick learner."

"Thanks for giving us such important"-

"You don't need to thank a fluorescent plastic bag," Khun interrupted angrily.

"A fluorescent plastic bag?"

"Good one," you nodded and looked over at Bam seriously, "He's right though. You shouldn't go around trusting strangers like that. Why would he want to help us?"

"He's just trying to use us to test his theory," answered Khun, "If we finish this test within five minutes, his theory is proven. And if we don't..."

"You know being too careful with come back to bite you..." Khun huffed, glaring at the plastic bag, "Abandoned son of the Khun family."

Khun's eyes widened, and a chord seemed to have been struck. "Well, I suppose you can't help it after that cruel betrayal you experienced."

You reached out your hand to stop him but was too late. Khun whipped out his knife and jumped at the bag, grabbing his weird neck and pushing him on the ground.

"Khun-san!" Called out Bam. "No!"

Khun had his knife pointed at the mouth of the bag which did nothing. You jumped off, feeling Rak stirred and just in time since he got up, making Bam fall with a thump. "A fight? I'm in!"

You pulled Rak's cape, making him turn back to look at you. You shook your head and walked towards Khun as he shook trying not to stab the bag. When you were close enough to make sure only he and the bag would hear you stopped.

"Stop it. If you kill him Bam won't have any respect for you. He'll probably find out about your past. And he'll probably leave you. And go to that Rachel girl. Isn't she the one you want to protect him from?"

Khuns' breathing was still heavy but he got off and stumbled away, towards you. "Leave."

The bag stayed on the floor as the announcer called for you to go inside. Khun picked up his case and walked towards the announcer. "Let's go."

He seemed to try to sound calm but it was easy to hear the venom in his voice.

You, Rak and Bam followed. As you stepped inside the first thing that caught your attention was the clock. "Khun-san, look," Bam pointed out, "The time must be related somehow."

"Forget what the plastic bag said," Khun answered.

Red doors showed up out of nowhere but your eyes fixed on the blond man in the middle. "My name is Hansang Yu. I'm the director of the test you're taking."

"That means he's really a-amazing right?," Bam asked.

"Yeah," Khun agreed but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. You slapped the back of his head lightly and he glared at you.

"Get your head in the game. You're the only one with brawns after all. Don't snap out of it again." 

Hansang Yu continued. "The condition for passing this test is opening the correct door. That's it. You have only one chance to open a door, and if you take longer the 10 minutes you'll be forcefully terminated."

"Forcefully terminated?" Khun asked.

The floor opened up and you all looked down. You, not liking heights, looked straight up very quickly. "I didn't come all the way for that to happen."

"Now the test will-"

"Wait!" Khun interrupted. "We need more clues!"

"I've given you all the clues."

"No way," he said.

Bam joined in, "Is this another test of luck?"

"Hey! Quit being mean and give us a clue!" Rak yelled.

"The test has begun."

The clock began ticking and Khun began speaking. "This is messed up."

You watched as Khun was deep in though and Bam was being abused by Rak's stomping. You glanced at Hansang and sighed. Why couldn't your hair be as nice as his? Would you be disqualified for touching it?

As the sound of the clock ticking came into your head so did the image of being forcefully terminated. So you began thinking. He said that he had already given clues? What were they...

The smell of instant coffee filled your senses of smell and you gravitated towards the smell. In a few seconds you were in front of the tests director.

"Can I have some coffee?"

He raised an eyebrow at you. "Shouldn't you be finding a way to get out?"

"Khun's already thinking. He's smart, he'll find a way."

"You trust him that much? You know who he is ,don't you?" He handed you the coffee he just made and you gratefully took it sitting in front of him.

You shrugged. "I never really cared for the drama that happened. You know, I'm stuck in my own little world or whatever those poor shits say."

He smiled. "Language, little princess." You nodded and sipped on the coffee. "That's my specialty. Do you like it?"

You raised an eyebrow. This was just instant coffee. But then again, he decided if you passed or not so nodded with a smile. "Delici"-

You were interrupted by the sound of Rak climbing up the wall? Well, you had an alligator for a friend so it couldn't get weirder. You looked over at Khun who was thinking very hard, blocking out everything else.

Hansang smiled at you as he brewed his own coffee. "Someone who uses his own head has finally arrived. That's nice but"-

"But this test can't be passed just using brains." You finished for him. He looked a bit surprised and you bowed your head. "Ah, sorry I interrupted."

"No, no, it's fine. Well, little princess, have you figured it out?"

"That pink bag from earlier? Was he to throw us off?" You watched as he just sipped his coffee and you continued. "I'm assuming we have a 5 minute time limit, like the pink thing said. It has something to do with time, yes, but I can't figure out what's going on with the doors. Which door do we open...?"

"So the little princess is finally using her precious energy?"

You glared at him. "I know you're the director and all but would you kindly shut up as I drink my coffee?"

He smiled, nodded and sipped his as well. You heard someone gasp and turned you head to see Khun. He turned around and looked at you. "Maria!"

Your eyebrows furrowed. Maria? M- no. His sister. Rumours of Khun and his sister filled your head. Lovers? No, weren't they half siblings? If they were, that's sick. No way Khun would participate in that.

Khun- was shaking and you slowly put your cup down. You flinched as Khun yelled, "Stop it!"

He was breathing heavily now. You rushed over to him, but he turned to check the time and Bam was yelling at Rak. "Rak-san, what are you doing!?"

You gasped and turned around to look at them and saw Rak kick a door down. Your eyes widened even more as the lights turned green. "I feel better," Rak sighed.

"Oi, gator," Khun asked confused, "Why did you open that door?"

"Eh?" Rak's eyes seemed to harden in some way. He looked a bit scary as you notice his muscles and that he's a huge alligator. "Instinct."

It looked like the cogs in Khun's brain stopped functioning. Hansang clapped, getting everyones attention.

"Congratulations. You pass."

"What?" Khun-san drawled.

"The passing condition for this test is to open a door within five minutes," He explained.

"You mean opening any door would have been right?"

"Yes."

Rak started laughing mockingly and pointed at Khun. "See that? See my deductive powers?"

"What?" Bam asked "But you said it was just instinct?"

You laughed at Bam's seriousness and watched as Rak ran through the door "Let's go! Follow Rak the genius!"

"I'm glad we worked that out," smiled Bam, "Let's go!"

Khun-san stayed in place, staring at the ground. You called out for him. "Khun...?"

"What does this test measure?" He burst out.

"Were the wounds inflicted on you by the princess that deep," asked Hansang. Khun clicked his tongue angrily and glared at the director. "Now that you're wounded, you trust nothing. You can't do anything without certainty."

"So what?"

"The world won't wait for your certainty. You need companions who'll open doors with no hesitation. And... don't you want to protect those eyes, which don't know doubt? Or the one that doesn't care of your flaws and helps you with no hesitation?"

He looked back at you and you awkwardly waved with a smile, then he looked at Bam who stood there confused but eyes looking as pure as ever.

"Yo, turtles! What are you waiting for?"

Khun sighed. "Let's go Bam, Y/N."

"Okay," Bam went through the door but you grabbed onto Khun's wrist. He looked back at you in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

Khun's eyes seemed to widen and it looked like he was about to rip away from your grasp when Hansang spoke up. "Take care."

"I'm fine, thanks Y/N." you nodded and went to find Bam and Rak who you didn't trust alone together but you heard Hansangs' final words.

"You seem to be carrying quite the heavy bag." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"What an ass," Khun muttered. As he passed by you, you swear you felt your heart burst. You'd forgotten how nice his voice was for a second.

As your heart pumped abnormally, Hansang was talking to the plastic bag you disliked from earlier. "Why did you have me give them hints?"

Hansang closed his eyes and smiled. "I wanted to see if the hint would hinder or help them. That's all." He looked at the almost finished cup he had left on the table. "One little princess had even figured us out."


	4. quatre

You and the boys walked through a hallway after finishing the third test, Rak yelling about how he was the greatest in front of you with Khun closely behind you and Bam at the back.

"Uh, Khun-san?" Bam asked, making you and Khun stop. Khun because was called for, you because you wanted to listen in and you didn't want to walk. "Hansang Yu mentioned..."

Khun, realizing what Bam was bringing up turned his head. "Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it."

He began walking again and you and Bam followed behind. "R-right, sorry," Bam said.

"Hey, Bam," Khun said, "I hope you get to see real stars with Rachel."

Bams' demeanor brightened up. "Yeah!"

You patted his back. "Me too! But if you don't mind, can I come too?"

Bam nodded. "Do you want to see them too?"

"Oh no, I was forced to come here. Climbing this tower is just so much work and it's going to take so much of my energy away. But I think it'd be a nice place to relax. Plus, it would be nice to take pictures and it seems like a really romantic spot. Maybe that cute black haired boy from earlier"-

"I could go with you," Khun interrupted. You looked up at him, surprised and he looked away shrugging. "Well, I'm right here and you probably don't have the energy to ask a boy out."

You smiled at him, not like he would see. "Yeah. I mean, you're pretty cute too."

You swear you saw his ears go red for a second which made your smile grow.

Eventually you were all lying around waiting. You saw a little girl get a drink from someone as you sat on top of Rak with Khun.

"Well isn't she the cutest?" You smiled as you watched the girl happily drink her beverage.

"Blue turtle, I'm thirsty too," Rak groaned.

"Huh, go get it for yourself," Khun argued.

Bam ran up to you with a smile. "That's okay! I'll go."

"He's really sweet," You watched Bam with a smile as well.

"Why are you smiling so much now? You sure you have enough energy?" Khun teased.

You smiled softly, bringing your knees up to your face. "I don't know. Seeing how innocent they are just makes me happy. I don't want anything to happen to them. I feel like I have to protect them with my life. Is this what it's like having kids?"

"You're thinking of having kids while we're climbing up this tower!" Khun exclamied. You nodded.

"I need someone to have the kids with me though," You smirked, "Would you like to help me with that too?"

Khun turned all shades of red and looked away from you huffing, making you and Rak laugh. "Haha! Blue turtle is embarrassed by female turtle!"

So that's my turtle name. I was wondering what it was.

You saw bald boy from earlier talk to Bam and did your best to listen in. You heard him introduce himself as Shibisu.

He gestured to his teammates who were sitting on the floor. The cute sword boy and lizard girl were apprently Hatz and Anaak.

Shibisu threw the drink towards Rak. "Who's the big guy?"

Rak caught it easily since it was a bit smaller than his hand. "Call me 'the leader'."

You scoffed. Khun, looking bored introduced himself. "I'm Khun. You can call him gator."

You gave out your hand to Shibisu. "We've met before. Remember?"

Shibisu pointed out you. Rude. "You're the annoying girl from earlier that could get though the Shinsu!"

"Annoying," You scoffed as Rak and Khun laughed from behind you, "A bit rude but sure. I'm Y/N. And if he stops laughing, you can call the Gator, Rak."

Rak shut up and Khun decided it was time to stop as well when Shibisu shook your hand. As Bam ran towards your group Shibisu looked back at him. "You've got some interesting teammates."

"Yes, very," Bam agreed.

"I hope we make it to the end," Shibisu said. When Bam was confused he further explained, "You and I look rather ordinary, you know? It makes me feel sympathy for you. Watching you inspires me, I guess."

"Such wonderful friendship!" A voice further away exclaimed. Lero Ro.

"I have wonderful news for all of you. You've been granted the opportunity to participate in a bonus test!"

"We seem to have very different definitons of wonderful then," you commented.

Lero Ro put his hands on his hips. "It's no ordinary test. First, participation is voluntary. Declining to participate will not put you in any disadvantage. Second, a team that wins this test will have been considered to have passed all tests."

That sparked everyones interest. "You'll be granted permission to climb this tower."

"That's great," Khun commented.

'We have to take it," the girl with Shibisu from the second test said.

Everyone agreed and cheered. "So you'll all be participating."


	5. cinq

"The game you'll be playing is the crown game."

"Simply put you'll be stealing a crown from each other. Your time limit is five minutes. Five teams will participate at once, and the game will be split into five rounds. A member of the team that has aquired the crown must wear it and stay sitting in this chair until the game ends. If they're able to defend it until the end, the other four teams are defeated, four new teams will enter and a new round will begin. The game ends the moment the person with the crown leaves the chair. If that happens, all five teams will be swapped out and the game will resume. The team in posession of the crown at the end of the final games win."

"So winning early only hurts you," Khun added.

"Exactly. But if you delay you participation because of the risks, the game may end without you ever participating. Also a single team from another testing area will be participating in this game."

"Another testing area?" Khun asked.

"We have our reasons," Lero Ro answered.

Rak stomped to the gate excitedly. "What's that? I smell powerful weapons that weren't around before."

"The first round will now begin. If you'd like to participate, please press the buzzer in your waiting room by the time I count five."

"Let's see how it goes first," Khun ordered.

You watched as Shibisu's and the cute black haired boy from the fight's groups made their way to battle.

Rak was hitting the button when it was too late. "That lizard has a powerful weapon! We shoulds participate too!"

Khun had his leg over another and was leaning against the chair he sat on. "Let's see how it goes."

As you watched you began laughing, making Bam and Khun turn their heads towards you. Rak was too busy staring at the lizard girl. Probably some reptile thing.

"You don't think the girl has a chance?" Khun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course she has a chance. Look at the cute boys stance though. It sucks, what the hell is he doing? I like him for his looks but some common sense is needed to have me head over heels."

Khun chuckled at your comment and turned his attention back to the game. You watched as she whipped away the Kon guy with her sword. Which was very interesting.

As the boy called Anaak, as you recalled, a bitch she whipped his eyes throwing him away. You gasped at how amazing it was and made sure to be wary of her. She whipped the boy in the air and slammed him down.

"Brutal," you muttered under your breath.

Khun got up and joined Bam and Rak at the front. "What is that weapon?"

Anaak cracked her shoulder and yawned when a blond, alien looking dude yelled at her about finishing the job. He punched her head, but it sounded like he hit a very hard rock.

"He hit her square in the head," Khun observed shocked.

As the alien cryed about his hand Rak spoke, "Apparently, the lizard has a rock for a head."

She kicked the blond away almost hitting Shibisu in the progress. The black haired boy's eyes apparently weren't cut, it was just below his eyes. He ran towards the girl, stance still horrible, but Anaak grabbed his sword and acted like she'd whip him straight down but threw him away.

"Women are scary," You muttered. Of course, being one you already knew that.

"You still want to fight?" Anaak asked as he charged towards her. She whipped him but he jumped shouting "Now!"

"Run!" He landed and ran towards the throne but was too late. Anaak had jumped and gotten there faster. She whipped her whip in a circle repeatedly causing a tornado like thing to blow away the trio.

It was so powerful it blew Bam into Rak's lap and in the few seconds you were caught off guard and almost flew away but luckily Khun caught your arm. Once she'd stopped you thanked him, but he ignored you and kept paying attention to the girl.

"Since the challengers are unable to fight. The next round shall begin. If you'd like to participate, please press your buzzer by the time I count to 5."


	6. six

You gasped when you were pushed out of the way and shoved into Khun by Bam of all people. Khun grabbed your waist quickly to steady you and although you wanted to thank him you stood, staring at Bam in shock.

"Rachel!" He yelled. That explained it.

Khun slowly let go of you. "Rachel? The girl you're looking for?"

Bam sighed and let go of the bars. "Yeah ...but it's not her."

Khun stared at him as Bam seemed to look off into space. Honestly, you didn't think he would ever hurt a fly and yet here he was shoving a friend because he thought he saw Rachel.

You were starting to dislike this girl. First she leaves Bam after teaching him to love her and only her. Second, it felt like she was using Bam to make herself feel needed. You didn't like her at all.

You sighed and moved past Khun to sit down. Lero Ro began speaking again. "Are you listening everyone? Since the challengers can no longer fight let's move onto the next game. If you'd like to participate please press your buzzer."

Shibisu yelled at Lero Ro to stop and yelled at Anaak because she took the crown for herself.

"As the teams strongest member, you should defend me-,"

"The teams strongest member?" Interrupted Hatz. As you watched Shibisu yell at Hatz ,you laughed at loud. They seemed like funny people.

Lero Ro further explained the rules to Shibisu, saying that the crown had to stay on Anaak's head or else they'd be disqualified.

Rak read out the rules and Khun had to sneak in a sly remark. "Hehe, you can read Gator?"

Rak yelled at Khun who laughed as you watched the team with the crown talk. Once Anaak said to get on with it, Lero Ro continued, probably hoping not to be interrupted yet again.

"In that case, please press the buzzer if you'd like to participate in the next game."

Rak swung his spear around and went to press the buzzer and Lero ro count down. "Alright! Time to hunt a lizard!"

Khun ran in front of the buzzer so Rak couldn't touch it. "Not yet. Gator ,it's not time for that yet."

Rak put his hands- or claws or whatever- on his hips. "If you insist give me ten chocolate bars and you have yourself a deal."

"Yeah, yeah." Khun took out the chocolate bars and you raised your hand from your seat.

"Pass me one too!" Khun threw you one when you heard a ringing in your head. Khun turned his head around and looked over at another team's room.

"Zero!" Yelled Lero ro, "The time to sign up has ended."

Two teams came out, one you recognized as the girl from the Shinsu test. She and Shibisu brought it up in their entertaining battle conversation and it was serious until Shibisu asked for her second teammate. She looked back and your eyes made their way over to the comfy guy from before. He was snoring.

"I wish life was that fun," you sighed.

"A lame man can be persistent," Shibisu countered in their little spat. You laughed again at his words... and form.

Bam looked over at you, "Shibisu is quite funny huh?"

"Yeah, he seems like a good ally to have." you swallowed your last piece of your chocolate bar.

Khun raised an eyebrow. "A good ally? How?"

"To brighten up the mood when things get too dark. I've always wanted someone to crack a joke after I killed someone. So it doesn't seem like someone died."

Khun and Rak chuckled but Bam looked like you'd just killed someone. Which you had before, but not in front of him. You hadn't killed anyone since you'd come to the tower after all.

You watched, interested, as Hatz through his sword into the air like a boomerang as the other team of swordsmen charged at him. He drawed out his second sword, and a gust of air blew the creature with wings away.

Hatz and the bowl cut boy fought, but it was obvious Hatz was going a bit easy on him at first. As the winged creature jumped to attack, Hatz cut through bowl cut boys sword. The flying creature narrowly dodged Hatz first sword, the one he threw, and you were surprised they forgot about it.

"How can they drag them down," Khun thought as Bam watched in awe.

Hatz caught his boomerang sword. "Enough talk. Bring it on, all of you."

The four eyed mans arm was on fire as he talked about some special move of his. Your eyes made their way over to Shibisu's very comical fight.

"What? Has my masculine appearance made your heart kyoong kyoong?" He moved his hands and bent his fingers when he mimicked a beating heart.

You tried doing the same hand motion and muttered, "kyoong kyoong." You giggled at how funny it seemed and a moment afte you did you looked up to see Khun looking at you, hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

You put your hands down and stopped, a bit embarrassed and turned to continue watching the show.

"Shibisu!" yelled Bam. You looked over at him to see he had been caught and the girl was about to stab him. He had his head down with his eyes shut, probably giving up. Hatz hit her knife and it flew out of the way and Shibisu started trying to kiss the boy. "Hatz!"

"Who closes their eyes during a fight?" Asked Hatz. It seemed like the fire dudes super punch didn't end up working as they were all beaten up on the ground. As Shibisu kept trying to kiss Hatz and he tried pushing the other boys face away he asked for the sleeping teammate.

Rak grinned, "I want to hunt them now. Why did you stop me, blue turtle!"

"It's still only the second round," reasoned Bam.

"Under ordinary circumstances, we should've fought," Khun answered.

You looked over at the sleeping boy. He had something under his sleeve... or blanket, surely.

You thought for a second and got it. "In this game, the team sitting on the throne is at the disadvantage until the second or third round at least."

Khun nodded. "As the game progresses, the number of participants increases. No matter how much they fight the team on the throne..."

"Other teams will intefere," you finished. "In the worst case, it's likely another team will steal the crown from under their noses."

"Rather than stopping other teams while going for the crown, it's easier to just sit on the throne now."

"Then why don't we participate?," Asked Rak, "Why don't we fight?"

"Because Anaak-san is on the throne," Bam said, catching on.

Khun nodded but you're eyes were fixed on the sleeping boy who seemed to be awake. You watched as he opened his eyes and opened up his hand. He stood up and it was apparent he was using Shinsu. Hatz yelled at Anaak to get up as she was casually resting the whole time.

Rak and Bam gasped as you made sure not to blink, wanting to see everything you could. "Someone who could use Shinsu was hiding among us," Khun said, surprised.

Anaak jumped out of the way and landed on the top of the throne, sleeping but not anymore boys teammates went to attack her but she dodged both of them. The boys ran to go help her but comfy boy shot his Shinsu in front of them, blocking them from the throne.

As the dust clouds left Anaak she muttered. "I was sleeping so peacefully, too."

Clouds of dust were leaving sleepy boys hands as well. "I know. Being woken up is infuriating."

You huffed and joined in, although they wouldn't hear. "The worst."

You watched as Anaak grew angry and threatened to kill them all. Somehow, sleepy boy was able to dodge each attack with his blanket but as you got a good glimpse of his face you could see he seemed to rethink his actions.

"That weapon is crazy," Rak said in awe.

"Let's not play this game," Khun said. "Using an ignition weapons got to be against the rules. That kid shouldn't have that."

"Bam!" You yelled at the same time as he did, struggling to keep his sword in place. "Bam! What's wrong with your sword?"

"It's acting strange," he answered, struggling.

"Please calm down-," He screamed as the sword shook even more and you looked over at Anaak who's sword shook for a moment. She turned around and stared at your waiting room with a crazy look in her eyes.

She stopped attacking and the other team ran back to their waiting room, and from what the rules stated, they were disqualified.

"According to the rules team Serena, Hoh and Lauroe are disqualified." You assumed the sleepy boy was Lauroe, the long haired boy was Hoh and the girl was Serena.

As Bam struggled to keep the sword down, Khun slowly went up to him. "Bam... are you okay?"

"Does it look like he is?" You countered. You were worried that the sword might hurt the boy. He already had a girl doing that for him, he didn't need a sword too.

"No it's fine Y/n-san. Better than before."

"I know what it is!" Rak exclaimed, making you and Khun turn your heads toward him. 'That thing wants to fight me."

Khun gave him a small smile. "Yeah, yeah."

Bam let out a small chuckle as he struggled. The three of you watched him carefully but his head shot up and he yelled, "Khun-san watch out!"

Khun raised his head and you and Rak turned around, quickly jumping backwards. The dust covered her, but you knew who it was. As it blew away you saw her wide eyed face, looking crazy.

"Why? Why do yo have the Black March?" As he struggled to keep it in place, she looked down on him. "You're not worthy of that blade."

"She's more dangerous than we thought," Khun commented.

"Stay out of this," She said seriously. Shibisu came from behind her, looking like a zombie. He looked like a mother nagging his disobedient daughter and if the situation wasn't so serious a moment ago you would've laughed.

"You left for that thing!?" Shibisu scolded.

"That thing?" she said, her voice getting deeper, "Are you serious?"

She grabbed his finger and squeezed it, making him get off of her shoulder.

"That's one of the 13 month Series forged by master craftsman Ashul Edwaru, the Black March."

"You mean," Shibisu asked, pouting from the pain in his finger, "the legendary weapons King Jahad of this tower bestows upon his princesses?"

"That's right," she answered.

"But how do you know about that?" Shibisu asked.

"It smells like your weapon," Hatz commented.

'Of course it does," she said, raising her weapon, "this weapon is one of the 13 month series, the Green april. And I am a princess of Jahad."

Bam gasped and Khun repeated her last words. You narrowed your eyes at her. No way.

"You're Bam right? Hand it over. You shouldn't have that weapon."

"I can't," you turned your head towards Bam. Was he crazy? Why was he trying to start a fight? "I borrowed this from Yuri-san. I can't give it to you.

Rak laughed. "That's it Black turtle. Don't be beaten by a lizard."

"What? Are you crazy-?" Khun sent you a look and you realized you should keep your mouth shut. This wasn't your battle after all. Bam could handle himself.

Anaak slapped her sword against her hand. "I see... in that case."

The four of you tensed and got ready to fight her as she had a crazy look in her eyes. She was about to whip her sword but was stopped by Lero Ro who had just shown up behind her. She looked up to see the man.

"I won't allow any more of this behavior," he said, "Dropouts, return to your waiting room immediately."

Anaak stared at Lero Ro and Shibisu whisper yelled, "Don't get mad at the test administrator."

"Anaak," Hatz pressed.

Anaak raised her head and looked at Bam. "Bam, let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Bam repeated, gripping onto the Black March.

"Yeah, for the Green April and Black March."

"That sounds interesting," Lero Ro noted as he let go of the Green April. "As long as the crown game can continue I have no problem."

"If you're team survives until the end of the crown game, I'll give you the Green April. But if you lose, then I win. The Black March will be mine."

Bam pulled his sword back. "No way. Why would I make a bet like that?"

"Because once this game ends, I intend to kill you and take the Black March anyway."

Bam seemed to think as he looked at the Black March in his hands. You watched as he glanced at you and the others and looked down. What was with nasty woman making Bam look down? You wanted to strangle every last one of them.

"Well?" She asked "not a bad deal right? It may not be much, but at least you have the chance to win"-

"What did you say?" Rak interrupted, making you all turn your heads towards him, "You think I'd lose?"

Khun lowered his suitcase as well. "Princesses, rules, whatever. I don't like any of this."

"Don't push your luck lizard!" Rak yelled.

You licked your lips and glared at her. "There's a line you wouldn't like to cross, princess."

Anaak smirked but said nothing. "Let's go. It's finally time for us to fight, gator."

Rak agreed and Lero ro took the crown off Anaak's head. "The crown game will now resume."

As your team walked to the front of the waiting room Bam apologized making you all look at him. "I caused all this trouble."

"It's fine," Khun smirked as he eyed the crown, "Ultimately, we were able to drag the lizard down from her throne. Besides , you're amazing."

"Huh?'

Khun looked at Bam, "You didn't hand the Black March over to the lizard."

"That's because Rachel said, 'Never betray anyone. No matter what happens, especially not girls. Because betraying a girl is the same as making an enemy of the entire world.' I was just doing what she said," you watched Khun look down and be in his own thoughts and as you were about to tap his shoulders Bam interrupted. "But it was my choice. I'm weak and useless."

"What! No! Bam what you just did was amazing! Loyalty is really important in teamwork. And that's what we are-!"

"You certainly are weak," Khun said as he looked up. You turned towards him and growled. How dare he interrupt your uplifting speech you put so much energy into. "But that's what makes you amazing."

You sighed in relief as Bam looked in surprise. Khun smiled at him. "Even though your life was on the line you kept your promise. I could never do that."

"Khun-san..." Bam breathed out.

Before the gates opened you tapped Khun's shoulders. He sent you a questioning look when you sheepishly grinned. "Do you have an extra weapon?"

Rak burst out laughing. "Haha! Female turtle doesn't have a weapon!"

You pouted and punched his side playfully then looked back at Khun. "Seriously. I can't fight with my bare hands."

Khun nodded and took a knife out of his bag to give you. You thanked him as Lero Ro announced the third round to take place.

"All right! Let's go triple turtles!" Rak looked around at the three other teams, He raised his spear, "I don't care who comes first. Bring it on!

Khun whipped out his knife. "Now that the lizards gone, they're all coming out."

As one person from each team ran to get the crown on the throne, a gust of wind came from your side and in milliseconds Khun had the crown in his hand. Rak and Bam gasped as you glared at him. You were going to take it a second before they put it on their head. Unfair. 

"Okay game over," he said as he went to put the crown on his head. But he moved it away before it could touch his head. "But that wouldn't be interesting."

He put the crown in his bag and Rak yelled at you. "What is that dumb turtle talking about?"

"I don't know yet. Just wait and watch Rak." You eyed Khun as he played with his knife, teasingly.

"Come on," he taunted, "If you beat me, I'll give you the crown."

The three who had run to get the crown yelled in frustration. You watched as Khun used his suitcase as a shield to protect himself from the black slime thing. He caught the girl with the Shinsu wand's Shinsu in his bag and jumped out of the way from the small person.

"This is too much work," he commented as he landed, "Here!"

He threw the crown and sat on the throne. "Fight among yourselves," he spat out.

He practically had devil horns and a tail sprouting from himself. You quickly made it it to the throne and sat on the arm. Khun looked at you in shock, having not seen or heard you come there.

You grinned at him. "That's a duplicating bag isn't it?"

He nodded and smirked as he watched the teams fight among themselves and you got a glance of Bam making his way over. You stared at him as he looked like Satan ruling over the world. "You're pretty cute yourself you know?"

He flicked his hair. "Of course I am, but it really isn't time to admire my beauty Y/N."

You hummed and watched them continue their fight. When all three were so close, Khun began laughing, making them stop. He smirked. "Oi, you still haven't noticed?

You got off the throne and leaned against it as Bam sat and Khun held up the real crown.

"Two crowns?" the idiot girl gasped.

"Blue turtle, youre having all the fun! I'm bored," Rak yelled.

"Sorry, sorry," Khun apologized, not sincerely of course.

Khun threw the crown over to Bam, who fumbled with it, before turning to the other teams and dropping all the crowns out of his bag. The teams watched in awe as countless crowns fell out. Once he was done, Khun smiled satisfied at his work and put a hand on his hip.

The fake crowns began fading away, and you closed your eyes at the soothing sound of it. Khun smirked and turned his back to them to jump on the arm of the throne.

"So you're mocking us!" The girl yelled.

"You can't be serious!"

The small person shook, "Unforgivable! You guys know what to do! We'll start by killing that blue haired kid together!"

Everyone yelled and charged towards him. You and Rak jumped in front of him at the same time, Rak dealing with the three that jumped to get on top of Khun and you kicking away the person who had ran straight.

Another person charged at you yelling, "Like hell I'd let a little girl hurt me!"

You grabbed his hair and turned his head around, so he was facing the others. You took out your knife and held the knife near his throat. "I won't hurt you. Killing is more fun."

"Y/N!" Khun growled. You turned around to see him, legs crossed, eyes staring at you. "Don't waste your energy."

You sighed and dropped the man who scurried away, and jumped on to the throne, in between Bam and Khun to let Rak do all the work, which he did in a few seconds after everyone had been shaken by your little skit.

"Stupid turtles," Rak huffed. Khun placed the crown on Bam's head and Lero Ro announced the third round over.

"We're now accepting participants for the fourth round," Lero Ro announced.

"Two games to go, huh?" said Khun. Rak laughed.

"Piece of cake!" Bam laughed, as you sat quietly next to him. Khun took of his earring and used it to put his hair in a ponytail. Quite elegantly, you might add, you could never do your hair so well and dramatically.

He hopped onto the side of the throne as you muched on a chocolate bar while Rak swallowed dozens.

"Hey blue turtle!" Rak called out. "So that bag isn't an infinite chocolate bar dispenser?"

Khun turned toward him. "What kind of limited functionality is that?"

"But a bag that can copy anything is amazing," Bam exclaimed.

Khun turned his head away. "You mean a bag that can also copy."

"Have you seen what it can do?," you asked Bam, "It seems to be a shield too."

Rak stretched. "You know, you're a real brat blue turtle."

"What?" Khun asked looking at Rak.

Rak put his hands on his hips. "You really wanted to show off that bag, didn't you?"

He turned his head away yet again. "No, idiot. I just wanted to tell that lizard not to unerestiamte us."

A bell rang and you looked up. "The fourth round has begun."

Gates opened and you peeked your head around to count three teams.

"I'll hunt them all in an instant!" Rak yelled.

"Don't," Khun answered.

Rak looked at him in shock. "Oi, why not!"

He jumped over next to you and leaned against you, catching you off guard, "I'm saying we should take a break."

As Rak was questioning him, speechless, Bam asked what he meant.

"Our strongest opponents will come out in the final round. We need to prepare for that." You leaned back being careful since Khun was still leaning on you. You didn't know why you didn't just shove him off but you didn't.

One team began suggesting that they all teamed up. "Do you hear what they're saying?" Bam asked.

Khun, feeling a bit uncomfortable you assumed, moved and lay his head on your lap. "You'll see."

"Okay..." he said, seeming a bit worried. You.were getting a bit bored after hearing them talk for 2 seconds but you're attention was regained after a team accepted the truce but someone from the other group punched him away.

You felt Khun shift his head in your lap. As a red haired girl scolded the boy who attacked she was attacked as well by yellow noodle like arms. As she was dropped to the ground, you saw another little girl say something you didn't understand to the last guy in the team and he fell to his knees.

"See? I said there was no reason to fight," Khun said.

"Khun-san, did you know this would happen," Bam asked.

"Of course I did," Khun answered, looking bored, "They're on our side."

You made a sound of realization and Khun opened one eye at you. You looked down at him. "It was during the first test right? When we met, and you were all about not following the rules or whatever. You were looking for allies, and you found injured people and put them in your bag after telling them you'd carry them and help them pass that test if they gave you their strength."

"Yup," Khun got up off your lap. "Meeting you guys in the field and the team building was unexpected though. The three guys in my bag had enough for a team. And the test administrator noticed too."

"You seem to be carrying quite the heavy bag," you recalled.

He nodded. "I let them out of the bag during the break after the third test and explained the situation to them. Me tying my hair up with this bandana was the signal for them to help me."

"I hadn't noticed you'd done that at all," Bam noted.

You scoffed. "Really? He was so extra when he did it."

Khun waved his hand, in disregard of your statement. "He was talking about my plan, and of course you didn't notice Bam. If anyone notices the ace above your sleeve, it's over."

"Clever turtle," Rak joined in, looking upset, "You ruined my hunting time."

"Gator," Khun threw a chocolate bar over to him, turning his voice a bit more playful, "You can go wild later!"

"Don't think you can trick me with..." He grumbled as he ate his chocolate bar.

"The truth is I didn't want to use them just yet..." Khun muttered, "But..."

He trailed off but quickly fixed his stare ahead of him. You were sure you were thinking the same. You needed to win.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault."

You both turned your head to him and Khun grinned as he spoke, "i told you, it's not that. I want to win. I want to win and climb the tower with you guys."

Bam smiled at him, but you stared at the ground. Did you want to spend your whole time in the tower with these guys? They were helpful yes but ... you were doubting Khun.

"And I'll hunt you once your stronger black turtle," Rak joind in, standing up.

"Eh, you're still going to do that?" Bam asked worried.

You wrapped your arm around Bams' shoulders and grinned at the boy, "It's alright, I'll beat the Gator before he can lay a claw on you."

Bam smiled back at you and Lero Ro began speaking again. "All the challengers have been incapacitated or disqualified. As a result the fourth round goes to Bam, Khun, Y/N and Rak. If you'd like to participate in the final round, please press your buzzer... As expected enough teams were elected to participate without a countdown."

You looked around, the group with cloaks catching your eye. "I smell some strong turtles," Rak commented.

"But you're confident in you skills, right?" Asked Khun.

"It's exciting," Rak exclaimed.

"It's too much work," you groaned.

"I'm counting on you," Khun encouraged, ignoring your complaints.

"Bam what's wrong?" Khun asked, making you turn your head around to look at him as well.

"Sorry, I spaced out," he apologized.

"We can't have you doing that so get in the game! I'm only doing this for you..." you trailed off looking to where Bam was staring.

"They're from the other testing area," Khun said. "I know more or less how strong they are but they're an unknown value."

"Like it or not, this is the final round," Lero Ro commentated, "Which team will claim the crown? Let the game begin!"

Rak began twirling his spear around. "Come on turtles! Come and get-"

A girl in all spandex shoved her weapon in some guys face making Rak falter and gaining your teams attention. "-Me?!"

She attacked another monster, bringing him down, then going after a more human guy. He panicked and began running away but she banged her weapon on his head.

"You're on their side too!" A wolf from another team yelled, charging forward with his team. You looked over at the cloaked team, surprised when you saw someone yawn. Shouldn't they be more serious?

The girl beat the team that charged towards her and looked over at you. "Gator!" Khun called out.

"I know!" He yelled back. You watched as she punched and kicked but Rak dodged and hit back. He swung his spear at her but she jumped back. "Quit scurrying around!"

She hit him square in the snout and jumped towards Bam. While she was midair you jumped at grabbed her legs throwing her to the ground. Once you'd landed, another girl had went to attack her. "Aren't you embarrassed to be walking around in full body tights?"She taunted.

The spandex girl jumped up with the taunting one and the latter swung a kick which was blocked by spandex. Spandex was still kicked away but landed on her feet. Taunty quickly went in for an attack but Spandex jumped away yet again.

"What's going on here?" Rak yelled.

"Gator, stay next to Bam," Khun ordered, "Y/N, watch the"-

You quickly slid in front of him, using your legs to trip the man who had tried to attack Khun with his knife. The man fell but quickly regained his composure, and swung at you, making you jump back.

He licked his lips. "Don't get distracted. You're having the girlie protect you."

He charged with two knives in hand and Khun used his case to shield himself and then grab his knife to counterattack. You sensed someone behind you and bent down, avoiding their kick to your head.

You turned around and jumped back, gripping onto your knife. It was a male, shorter than you but definitely wider. He cracked his knuckles and ran towards you, hand in a motion to punch you. You stood still and at the last second you flicked your knife.

He screamed in pain and looked at his bleeding fingers, the five on the hand he used to punch you, laying on the floor.

"Oi blue turtle!" Rak called out, "Did you bribe the fluttering turtle too?"

"No!" Khun answered back, while dodging knives. You were about to go help when someone else came at you from behind yet again, this time with weapons.

He jabbed his knife at your back but you turned around and slid under his legs making him turn around to have his face meet your hand. "You bitch-!"

You kicked his balls and he yelped in pain and you laughed, satisfied that your petty attack had worked. As you turned your back, the same man quickly came up behind you with his knife at your mouth and arm around your neck.

"They came from a different testing area! I didn't have time for that!" You heard Khun explain to Rak as he threw knives at his opponent.

"Little girls like you should learn to keep their mouth shut." You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue to lick the knife's edge making the man gasp in shock.

You grasped the knife in your teeth, biting on it hard to not let it cut your mouth and used your knife to stab him in the leg. He yelled and fell to the ground as well, sitting on the fingers of the man you'd beat before. The fingerless one screamed.

You took out the man's knife and threw it to him. "Old men like you should learn that it's not their life so they should stay out of it."

Once you were done you heard Khun answer back to Rak in their conversation you weren't listening to. "They're not interested in the crown."

You watched as knives flew out of Khun';s bag into the air, catching his opponent off guard. He ran behind him and sliced the guys back.

You watched Khun take out his pocket, making you do the same. There was 30 seconds left. This game was definitely yours to win.

You watched the spandex girl catch taunty off guard making her fall. Spandex went to attack the other girl in a cloak and hit her head. It all happened in a flash.

Bam had grabbed the Black March and gotten up, the crown fell off his head. Your eyes widened as you heard the clown click on the ground.

"No Bam!" Khun yelled. Bam jumped off the throne towards the girl.

"Don't!" He yelled as he went in front of the girl, blocking her from the hit she was supposed to receive. He fell to the ground, ontop of the girl and you gasped as you saw him bleed out.

"Damn it!" Khun exclaimed, and you, him and Rak ran over to Bam.

"Black turtle!" Rak yelled, obviously worried. As you watched Spandex raise her spear to hit Bam you froze.


	7. sept

"Princess, we need your help, the guards are all dying"-

"Didn't I tell you, that my energy doesn't need to be wasted on these horrible fighters?" You scolded the maid with tears running down her face, blood staining her clothes. "Honestly, if you can't handle these enemies what are you all even good for?"

Suddenly the doors burst open and you saw your mother jump in, then a lady in a black cloak come after. You couldn't see her face, but she was obviously bruised and battered. You looked over at your mother to see the same.

"Please princess"-

You stood up and saw the maids eyes light up. "I don't need to be here. I'm going to my room, call me when you need me."

"Princess"-

You glared at her and could practically hear her heartbreak. "Don't make me repeat myself."

You walked away and headed to your room, trying to avoid stepping on the dead bodies littered in the hall. As you opened the door to you room you heard a loud scream from the room you were previously in.

You ran to the throne room.

Your mother was on the ground, bleeding out, at this point unconscious. The useless maid was crying in the corner and the black cloaked person had a knife raised.

Before you could react she brought the knife down to your mother's neck.

And you screamed.


	8. huit

Your trauma was forgotten once a strong gust of wind pushed you back. Luckily you weren't slammed into a wall because Rak had caught you, while struggling as well.

"Is that Shinsu?" Khun asked.

You watched the orange-yellow light blast into the air and then quickly become dust.

Looking over at Bam, you saw the Spandex girl on the floor, one hand holding her bleeding and uncovered face. Bam slowly stood up and raised his Black March and just as you were about to yell the boy who was about to attack was quickly on the floor.

"Bam!" You yelled.

"Well, uh," Lero Ro announced, "Because the crown seems to be broken, no team has won."

Just as he finished you fell to the ground as well.

"Female turtle!" You shot up and looked around.

Rak was at your bed, watching you. A sudden pain shot through your head making you groan. "What the hell?"

"You fainted right after Black turtle." You jumped up and tugged at his cloak.

"Where is he? Is he- ow." Your stomach grumbled very loudly. "How long was I asleep for?"

Rak shrugged. "Not long. Black turtle and blue turtle are in the next room. Now I don't have to watch over you for blue turtle!"

He ran out and past the room he said Bam was in. "I'm surprised he listened to blue turtle."

Your stomach grumbled again and you slowly shut your door, feeling tired. You opened the door to Bams'. Khun was next to his bed and had turned his head hearing the door open but Bam was still unconscious.

"Hey," Khun asked, looking worried, "You alright?"

Your stomach was practically roaring but you made sure Khun wasn't able to hear it. "Yeah, just a bit hungry. How's Bam?"

Khun stood up and helped you sit down where he was. "He's not awake. Lero Ro gave us three days to rest. He has to wake up in those three days or else he could get disqualified for not doing the other tests."

You reached out for Bam's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure he'll wake before then."

"So Y/N," You turned your head to see him cross armed, "Why did you faint?"

"What?" He stood up straighter sending you a look, suspicious of you.

"Oh come on. You had no reason to, you weren't exhausted from fighting and you weren't banged on the head like Bam, so why did you faint?"

You shrugged and looked away at Bam. "Maybe I was just tired."

Khun leaned on the back of your chair and spoke next to your ear. "We're teammates, you can tell me."

He massaged your head and you sighed, feeling relieved. "Don't cut the teammate shit on me. Bam doesn't even know who you are."

"You know and you're still on my side," he shrugged, "If there's anyone I trust most on the team ,it would be you. And you obviously trust me. What's wrong with telling me some family business?"

You got up and sharply turned. "You know?"

He stepped back, hands in his pockets. "I knew, more like. Of course I did. I just wanted you to tell me, trust and all."

You crossed your arms, glaring. "I'm technically the reason for my mothers death." You turned around and sat, turning your gaze to Bam. Tears started welling in your eyes and you couldn't stop your voice from trembling. "Happy now?"

"Hey," He said gently. He came closer and pat your head. "We've all made mistakes. You don't want to talk about this one and I'm fine with it."

Tears escaped your eyes and he quickly noticed. Khun bent down and took your hand. "Let's make a deal."

You turned your head, surprised to not see cold hearted business Khun. Softer, worried eyes. He could probably sympathize with you, but that was the last thing you wanted from him. "We shut our mouths about either each other pasts unless we're given the okay to talk about it. Or the information is needed in a deadly scenario."

You sniffled and nodded, Khuns' grip on your hand quickly turning into a light handshake. "Thank you," You stood up and smiled, "I'm really hungry. I'm gonna wash up and go eat."

"Y/N-chan!" Shibisu waved you over. You smiled and sat down with him, food in hand. "Are you feeling better? I was surprised to see you faint at the game."

You nodded. "I just wasn't feeling too well was all. The next few days of rest should help with that."


	9. neuf

You watched Bam, still unconscious, with Khun next to you.

"Oi, you'd better wake up soon. The test starts soon!" He turned his head toward the ground, obviously very worried, " If you don't wake up you'll be disqualified."

"Like he'll listen to you," You scoffed, gaining his attention, "Maybe if we scream Rachels' name he'll wake up?"

Just then you got a ring at the door. You got up and checked the camera. "It's the cloaked girl."

Khun opened the door, leaning on the door frame so you could see the girls' face from behind him. "Hello."

Khun gasped. "You're..."

She took off her hood and shook her head lightly to make her hair neater. "My name is Rachel."

Khun looked at her with wide eyes, surprised, but all you could do was glare. You felt nothing but dislike thinking about her, now seeing her made it worse.

"I have a request."

Khun's surprised face turned into a harder one that mirrored yours. But you realized you had to listen to this request of hers. It would be rude to beat her up before properly acknowledging her.

"Come in," You moved to the side to let her go through the door but Khun was standing still. You gently pushed him back and softly smiled at Rachel who did her best to return it. "Take a seat. Next to Bam."

Khun gave you a look that told you he thought you were crazy but you rubbed his arm and whispered. "Give her a few minutes. I want to hear what she has to say."

You went over to her and saw her stroking Bam's bandaged head. "Bam was a very lonely boy. When I told him I was climbing the tower, he asked me not to go with tears running down his face. But I abandoned him. I thought we'd never meet again."

"How could"-

You were quickly interrupted by Khun. "Skip the introduction. Just tell me what you want from us."

"Don't tell Bam about me."

"You want me to lie to him? Tell him you're not Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Even though Bam wants to be with you?"

"We can't be together."

Khun sighed and walked over to her, next to Bam, while you were at the end of his bed. He lowered his head to her face, but she didn't turn around, staring at Bam. "Then why didn't you try to take the crown during the crown game?"

"That's the problem," You nodded, knowing what'd she say, but you heard Khun sound confused, "If we're together, we'll become each others weaknesses. A burden. Try to understand. It's what's best for both of us."

Khun stared at her intently. You got up and the sound made Khun walk away to the wall. You smiled at her. "I see what you're saying. I'm assuming you won't be able to get some food so do you mind living off chocolate bars?"

She turned over to you confused. "We have quite a lot. Take them for food and lock yourself in your room so he doesn't see you. Your secret's safe with me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You came to us first, no? And like you said to Bam- never betray a girl. And in return, the next time I see you, I get to punch your face in, yeah?"

Rachel stared back. "Yeah."

A bit after she had left everything was quiet. Khun was leaning against the wall in his own thoughts as you ate a chocolate bar. You glanced over at Khun, who blinked. "You mean you, not both of you."

"Hm?"

He looked up at you as you threw away your wrapper. His eyes narrowed at you. "And you. What did you mean? You get it? Get what?"

You shrugged, crossing your legs. "I get why she wants to stay away. She's right, staying away from each other would be best for both of them. They see each other again once and you see what happens? Bam's been unconscious for two days Khun"-

"Protecting each other is normal, you do it all the time"-

"Well I can protect myself. Bam? No way. He'll just jump in and get his head hurt. Every time she's about to get hurt, he'll lose everything and jump to save her. Who knows, that could get you and I killed. Honestly, I would do the same."

Khun glared at you but his eyes quickly widened and looked towards the door. He went to see who it was, you going after him to spot Rak. "I-I'm not worried about the black turtle or anything!"

Khun smiled as you giggled. "Get in here."

"What a tsundere."

"AHHHHHH! It's gone the chocolate bars are gone!" Rak yelled as he looked through his stash that you had given to Rachel.

Khun had his eyes closed, avoiding your gaze. He looked over at Bam as Rak went over to him. "Maybe I'll eat you instead," he huffed, "Oi, wake up already."


	10. dix

Lero Ro had everyone sat in a meeting room to explain the fourth test. You sat next to Rak, who had Khun sitting on his other side. You hadn't talked to him since your small quarrel the day before. Obviously you got why, but in this situation Bam having her stay would be selfish.

"The fourth test will be assigned after you've been assigned positions," Lero Ro explained.

"Assigned positions?" Shibisu repeated.

"The battles fought in the tower are team battles. Your position is the role you take on during battles. There are five basic positions.

The fisherman. They fight at close quarters at the heart of the battle.

The spear bearer. They control and kill their enemies from a distance.

The light bearer. They illuminate the dark tower with their lighthouse, as well as gather and distribute information about the situation.

The scout. They investigate their enemies' movements on the front lines and assist the fisherman.

Finally, the Wave controller. They are directors of the battle, who provide support and control in combat using shinsu.

You will study the position you're assigned. Depending on your performance, several of you may be chosen to fulfill those positions."

"Excuse me?" Khun interrupted. Lero Ro let him speak. "What about the guys who are injured now? Are they disqualified?"

You looked over at Rachel, with her head down. "They are responsible for their own injuries," Lero Ro answered.

You looked at him in shock and Rak stood up in rage. "Then what about black turtle?"

"By the way, Bam's position is wave controller. Since the arrival of the wave Controller instructor, Yuga, has been delayed, their training will begin two days from now."

The next day, your team waited in Bam's room. Rak was eating chocolate bars Khun had duplicated. Rak had offered you some too, but you declined since it felt like you would lose your ignoring game with Khun.

You looked over at Bam, to see his eyes finally open. Rak stopped eating and Khun went to his side. "You're awake Bam?" He said happily.

Bam slowly got up as you made your way over next to his bed as well. Bam held his head, probably in pain. "You've been asleep for five days. And the next test started yesterday."

"Khun! Um..."

"You must be worried that you've been disqualified."

"No I"-

"Then relax." You rolled your eyes. He should stop trying to avoid the topic. "You're lucky."

You listened in as he explained what happened the day before with the position selection, also stealing a chocolate bar while he was busy.

"So your training starts tomorrow," He placed a hand on Bams' shoulder, "You're really lucky."

"Yeah? So, uh"-

"You're wondering about the girl who was helping you?" You interrupted. Bam quickly turned to you, excited to hear what you had to say. You smiled at him. "She's fine. She wasn't seriously injured."

He left out a huff of relief and smiled. "I'm glad."

"But apparently she's not the girl you knew," Khun intruded his happy thoughts, making the poor boy look up in shock. "I asked her about it, and she said she has no idea who you are." You saw Rak turn around slightly and look over at Khun suspiciously. You stared back at him, letting him know not to say anything. Khun stood up. "I guess you mistook her for someone else."

"I mistook her..." Bam repeated, looking down. You pat his bandaged head.

Khun brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. If you keep climbing the tower, you'll run into her eventually." He picked up clothes you had picked out for Bam earlier and smiled at him. "More importantly, here. I bought this for you. The clothes you were wearing before were covered in blood."

You raised an eyebrow as Rak walked behind Khun. What was this false credit?

"Hey, where's mine?' Rak asked.

"The next time I'm at a pet shop I'll buy you a custom collar," Khun teased.

Rak yelled. "I'll bite you to pieces!"

"Bring it on bigface!" Khun countered.

You blocked out their voices as you saw Bam cling to his sheets. "Are you alright Bam? Need anything?" He shook his head. "I'm going to leave so you can change okay? See you later."

You kissed his head, not missing Khun and Raks stares.

"I'm going to go with her," You heard Khun say as you went out. "She might get lost."

You slid the door shut and went over to your room but quickly heard Bam's door slide open. "Y/N?"

"Can we talk about this inside?" He nodded and followed you to your room. You took a seat on your bed and he sat on the chair beside the door.

You sighed. "Look, I'm sorry alright. I don't like the cold shoulder treatment"-

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I don't agree with you still," You nodded as he paused. You understood why. "But I don't like not talking either."

You were both silent for a moment. Him waiting for your answer and you thinking about something else. You broke it very quickly though.

"I think I like you."

Khun looked at you shocked. "What? Uh, well, um, sorry"-

"No, no I get it. I don't want to date either. I just wanted you to know I think I have feelings for you. I'll let you know when I've confirmed it, yeah?" You smiled at him and a grin grew on his face.

"Yeah."

As you sat at a table, eating food, Khun- very annoyingly might you add- talked about Rachel to a gloomy Bam. "Suppose she is the girl you're looking for. It means she doesn't want to see you," He spoke so cockily you wanted to slap him. He seemed to have realized he hurt Bam's feelings and softened the blow. "Not now."

You turned around to see Rak - also annoyingly- practicing tossing his spear. Khun rested his face in his hand with his elbow leaning on the table. "In that case isn't your only option to get stronger so she'll want to climb the tower with you?"

"He's right," Rak joined in. "Get stronger turtle. Then fight me."

You rolled your eyes. Of course. "Train hard," Khun encouraged.

Bam- finally- smiled, making you do so as well.


	11. onze

Khun walked in, sighing, as Bam sat on his bed and you lay on it. "Class was boring."

"By the way," Bam asked, "Where's Rak?"

"Oh..." Khun thought, "Apparently you could pass the Spear Bearer test by hitting a target that was really far away. 'I'm returning to the wild. Farewell, turtle.'"

You laughed at his impression of Rak's voice, making Khun smirk in pride. "After saying that, he left."

"He's really excited about all of this," Bam noted.

"Of course he is," you said, "We're doing this to climb the tower."

"I need to train hard too," Bam said passionately, "At least until I can talk to Rachel."

"Atleast? You have to keep training until you're invincible. Then she'll finally talk to you."

The sound of someone at your door had you all turn your heads. You looked at the camera to see Shibisu and Hatz. Shibisu looked a bit uncomfortable. "Y-Yo."

Hatz, however, looked ready for battle as always. "We have a request."

The boys sat in front of you, when Bam repeated their request. "10 friends in one week?"

Shibisu scratched his head. 'Yeah, it's really hard."

"Hold on. Where do you get off asking us a favor?" Khun asked, glaring. "You're teammates with the person who stole the Black march from Bam."

"Khun-san, don't worry about that," Bam reassured.

"It's true that her actions violated the warriors code," Hatz agreed, "We dissolved our team and cut ties with Anaak."

"Actually, she unilaterally cut ties with us," Shibisu clarified.

Khun crossed his arms looking away. "So you want us to become friends with someone who'd abandon a former ally, Mr warriors code?"

Hatz tilted his head. "That's right ugly earrings."

Khun put his hands down. "Ugly? That's the last thing you should be calling me! Right Y/N?"

He turned his head to you and you rolled your eyes. Bam put his hands up. "Khun-san calm down."

"What kind of penance is letting that thing dangle from your ear?" Hatz asked angrily. You put your hand over your mouth to stifle laughter

"What?!"

"Hatz stop!" Shibisu scolded, "Do you know how many people have brushed us off because of you?!"

Khun stood up in anger. "You got a problem with my ears? You should apologize by committing seppuku!"

Hatz stood up as well. "Let's take this outside."

You rolled your eyes and stood up. "Can we all just be friends?," t  
The boys eyes made their way to you. "I don't want to get up and watch you fight. At least do it inside. Or make some yaoi for me, that'd be worth my time"-

"I agree with Y/n-san. I don't know what that ya- thing she was talking about was," you grinned at his ignorance, "But I was really glad when you asked me to be my ally during the first test. I didn't have anything before then."

Khun sighed and rubbed his head. "Fine."

Bam smiled at him and Shibisu cheered. "Thank you Bam, pretty girl and earrings!"

Khun turned to him. "I'll kill you."

At lunch you had come after the boys, wanting to take a hot shower since you're time of month had unfortunately started.

"One special, extra spice on the meat please," you ordered.

While you did, you heard another voice. "One large special lunch, no meat."

You turned your head to see the girl from the crown girl who fought spandex. Your name for her was... taunty, you believed.

Your pockets both appeared and showed you the points you'd lost. Endorsi sighed. "They're making us pay using the points we've earned?"

"I know right," you complained with her, "Atleast let me eat whatever I want."

The loud talking of your friends interrupted you both. You watched her as she watched them but had no reason to invite her. So you kept your mouth shut.

"Here's your special lunch." the chef said.

You made your way to a seat next to Lauroe expecting for her to leave. But when you sat she came over smiling. "Is this seat free?"

You looked at her in surprise. You didn't see her as the type to sit with people of lower class. Shibisu stuttered, "O-of course, uh..."

"Endorsi. Nice to meet you." Atleast you had a name to a familiar face now.

"Nice to meet you," Shibisu simped, "Have a seat." he stood up and turned around to yell at Serena. "Scoot down and make some room hag!"

She got up and moved. "You lecherous creep. Gross."

"Now, now," Ho interrupted, "Let's try to get along."

"What were you discussing," Endorsi asked as she sat down.

"The Scout test is making friends," Shibisu explained. He showed her the paper he was given, which had 8 names now. Shibisu explained what happened in Bam's room for him to get three names down.

"So that's why these two still hate each other, even though they're friends," Endorsi commented. 

"They say the closer you are, the more you fight," Shibisu was completely smitten and out of his mind now.

"Don't be dumb!" Hatz and Khun yelled at the same time.

You chuckled as Shibisu commented. "See? Perfectly in sync."

"I know!," Bam said, "Endorsi-san, will you become their friend too?"

Shibisu nodded. "Well I think I'd like getting closer to this handsome one," She tilted her head towards the boy on her other side, Hatz.

"Mr Number One Handsome Heart is right here!," Shibisu yelled getting in her face.

She pushed his head back with her finger. "Sorry, but I can't. My family is forbidden to love."

"I'm just talking about friendship," Bam urged.

"I don't believe men and woman can really just be friends."

"I see," Bam said.

As she brought her spoon of food to her mouth Anaak came behind her. "Oi, what are you doing over there? You're fraternizing with this lot? How the Princess of Jahad has fallen."

Shibisu, Serena and Bam yelled in shock at the new unveiled princess while Khun looked at them in his emo phase. "All people are controlled by rules."

You rolled your eyes at him and the others. "You really couldn't tell? Who else can't love but the Princesses of Jahad."

"You're chatty aren't you?" Endorsi commented as she ate her rice. You watched Bams' eyes make its way to his old needle.

"Stare all you want," Anaak said, "I'm not returning the Black March."

"It's not that," Bam denied, "I'm the one who accepted your bet. I'll apologize to Yuri-san when I see her. I'm not sure she'll forgive me though."

"Don't just stand there," Endorsi invited, "Why don't you have a seat?"

Anaak huffed and walked away. "You two are princesses of Jahad right?," Asked Bam, "Does that mean you two are Yuri-san sisters?"

"We're not really her sisters," Endorsi answered.

"The princesses of Jahad are recruited to represent capable tribes and families," Khun answered, now sipping his drink.

"That's right," Endorsi agreed, "We're sort of like brand name shoes put up on Jahad's showcase."

"They're a group of troublesome woman," Lauroe lazily joined in.

"It's aggravating but that's an apt description." Lauroe yawned and you saw Endorsis' eyes look to the side. You looked as well to see who she looked at, Rachel taking an apple.

"Trust me," You added, "All woman are troublesome in their own way."


	12. douze

"Today we'll be playing a game," The bubble headed woman in the air explained, "The rules are simple. Please knock each other off until there are only eight of you remaining. You may only use the needles that were distributed to you. Your performance in the game will be reflected on your grade."

"Won't we die if we fall from here?" Endorsi called out. You glanced over to the side and saw how far up you were so you quickly turned away. Heights were a no no, unless you were standing on a pile of bodies. "Is there some kind of safety system?"

"Yes, enough of one to prevent your death," She answered. You saw cute black haired boy gasp.

"So we'll suffer non-fatal injuries," you muttered.

"You are responsible for your own injuries," Bubble woman nodded. "Let the game begin."

You were on the platform next to the cute black haired boy who jumped onto yours and ran at you. "What a predictable boy you are," you sighed as you dodged and kicked his feet. He tripped but regained his footwork and jumped back.

"What's your name boy?" You jabbed your needle at him, which he dodged clenching his jaw.

"Do you think this is a joke?" He stepped back, stance still very bad. "There's no time for stupid questions!"

"I just want to know," you shrugged, "I'm Y/N- oh, you almost got me- and I thought you were pretty cute so I wanted to know your name."

He blushed and faltered a bit but still kept his horrible stance. He was near the edge of the platform, when you saw someone from another one eyeing you. You raised an eyebrow at them, which earned you a smirk. Thinking you weren't paying attention, the boy charged at you again. Once he was in arms reach you stepped out of the way and grabbed his hand to swing him around to the edge of the platform. He was gripping onto you for dear life and you laughed.

"Tell me your name and I'll help you."

He did his best to pull himself up as he yelled. "Dédé Kancho! Help me up"-

He screamed as you let go of him and he fell to his... safety-system-that-was-enough-to-prevent-his-death.

You heard someone jump on your platform. The man that had smirked at you earlier. You didn't really care who it was, not paying attention but you could sort of tell he didn't want to fight.

"Why do you want to climb the tower sweetheart?" You asked, voice sickeningly sweet. Just as you imagined the women in his fantasies spoke.

He grinned as he sat, legs wide open, probably to assert dominance or whatever. You sat down as well, one leg over the other as your hands propped you up. "If I climb this tower, women will be all over me. Beautiful women, like you."

You tilted your head to the side, looking at him with lidded eyes. You felt sick. "But I'm sure they're already all over you." You paused for a second before stretching out the final word. "Baby."

His cocky grin somehow grew more and he crawled towards you, trying to act seductive but obviously horrible at it. He climbed over you and you smirked as he leaned in for a kiss with his eyes closed. "Did you really think I'd want to do lewd things here? And with you of all people?"

His eyes opened up, now wide and scared but he was too slow as your wrapped your legs around him and did a weird half somersault to throw him off the platform. You jumped up and saw on the platform next to you, Anaak and Endorsi fighting.

More like Anaak attacking and Endorsi dodging. As Endorsi dodged you heard her talk. "You acquired power simply by being born as Anaak's child!"

Anaak? Child? Sure if it was about her being a child but having a child? No way would she do that, she seemed too young and she was a princess of Jahad. As you thought, there was something off about her. You'd have to ask Khun later.

"I worked really hard to become a princess of Jahad!"

Anaak stood up, bangs covering her eyes. "Really? Good for you then."

Endorsi's heels broke- the girl really needed new shoes- and she fell back. Anaak jumped up, ready to punch. "Later hag!"

She kicked her and Endorsi was about to fall but she quickly grabbed onto Anaaks leg. You grinned.

Playtime.

As the girls playfully fought, Anaak pinched Endorsi's hand and got her to let go. Feeling cocky, Anaak was caught off guard when Endorsi grabbed her ankle and dragged her down. But you caught Anaak's hand.

"Help us!" The girls yelled. You had to admit they were a bit heavy for you to carry and be stable yourself. So you shrugged and let go, hearing their screams as they fell. You brushed off your hands and relaxed your shoulders.

Lots of work had been done. Now you'd just let everyone else do the work.

You jumped off the platform and onto another as you heard the loud thump of the girls landing on the floor. You winced. That must've hurt.

You looked around to see no one else. The bubble girl looked straight at you. "Alright. The game is over."


	13. treize

You spotted Khun and called out to him in the hallway to the cafeteria. He waved back and stopped, waiting for you to catch up.

"How was class?" He asked.

"Interesting, to say the least," You answered back. He nodded.

"I heard Anaak and Endorsi got in a fight?" You nodded as well.

"Speaking of that. While you were in class did you find anything about Anaak. I didn't get to hear their whole conversation but"-

"She's apparently already climbed the tower and is a ranker." He interrupted. You pieced some of the information you had and it clicked.

"She's the daughter of Anaak Jahad. That makes sense. Endorsi was saying something about how she earned it and calling Anaak her niece. About that..." You scratched your neck. "I kinda of let them fall during the test. They probably hate me."

Khun laughed. "Now Anaak hates two people on our team. That'll be troublesome..."

You both made it to the doorway of the cafeteria. "Hey, Bam!"

Bam made his way over to you and you looked over at the boy he was talking to earlier. He seemed... off.

"Have you heard?" Khun asked Bam.

"Heard what?"

As Khun explained what happened ,you blocked them out until you headed outside. You took a deep breath. Fresh air was nice.

"Endorsi and Anaak-san?" Bam repeated.

"Yeah," Khun sighed, "They fought during class yesterday and ended up seriously injured."

"They fell from a really high platform," you further explained.

"Fought? But they're princesses of Jahad."

Khun stopped walking and chugged his drink, so you and Bam stopped as well. "They fought because they're both princesses. They're deeply indebted to powerful rulers. Apparently, their relationship was complicated from the start."

Khun walked off and pulled out a chair to sit in. "Either way, they're both incredibly stupid."

"Incredibly stupid?" Bam said as he went to take a seat as well. "I wouldn't say that."

"To advance through the towers tests," Khun explained as you went to get a chair to sit with them. "You have to take someone else down. Self-destructing when you're blessed with so much power is nothing less than stupid."

You sat next to them as Bam looked down. You wanted to yell at him for always looking sad. It seemed like smiles from him were to be celebrated like a blood supermoon. Shibisu came out suddenly and swung an arm around Bam's shoulder.

"It's sad to see an acquaintance drop out, isn't it?" He cried. "If someone you were close to- especially me-" you rolled your eyes at him, "-were to disappear, it'd be especially sad!"

Hatz came out as well and Khun frowned. "Is your friend making not going so well?"

Shibisu showed his sheet which had nine people on it, out of the eleven boxes they needed to fill out- one being for their own names. "You're almost there," You encouraged.

Shibisu teared up. "The deadline is today."

He hugged you and sobbed. "There's no time left!"

"Sorry. It's my fault," apologized Hatz.

Shibisu looked up from your shoulder. "Don't be so standoffish! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Bam.

Khun scratched his chin. "Were you listening? This tower's tests are fiercely competitive."

"I know but I don't want to lose the friends I've made," Shibisu cried out as he looked over at Bam, "Besides, aren't friends the people who come to your aid when you're in trouble?"

Khun narrowed his eyes at Bam. "Did Rachel teach you that too?"

Bam nodded and Khun put his drink down. "Besides," You grumbled, "The sooner you help them, the sooner I can get less of Shibisu's tears and snot on me."

Khun sighed and stood up. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "Let's go guys."

"Eh?" Khun turned around and smirked.

"It's the beginning of Khun-sama's grand show."


	14. quatorze

Bam spoke to the camera at front. "Uh, we brought you some food. Can we come in?"

"P-Please!" She called back. Once you explained the situation, you expected her reaction as well. "Eh?"

"We heard you were in trouble," Bam explained.

She waved her hand. "Then hand it over!"

Bam raised the food. "But you said there could be no friendship between a man and a woman," She agreed, "Since a princess of Jahad was so consistent on that point, we thought you wouldn't accept our food if we offered it to you normally. So..."

Hatz showed her the sheets of paper with names. "You want me to write my names on these?"

"If you do, we'll bring you food everyday until this test is over." You explained.

She grit her teeth. "A princess of Jahad would never accept such a deal," Her stomach grumbled making her blush.

"W-We'd be happy if you ate with us everyday too," Bam invited. "Right, Hatz-san?"

"Sh-Sharing a meal with a most beauteous princess would be a dream," Hatz blushed as you bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing. Khun was really a genius.

She blushed as well and grabbed the papers from him. "Seriously? Just so you know I only eat"-

"Special lunches, yeah?" You finished, making her look over at you.

"Hey!" She yelled "You're the reason I'm like this!"

"No," you crossed your arms, grinning, "That was all you and Anaak's fault. You're not becoming my friend anyways, just Hatz and Shibisu's. You can still hate me all you want. But, it would be cool to be friends with you. How about it princess?"

You raised an eyebrow at her and she agreed. "You seem interesting too, I guess."

The boys went in to Anaak's room with pie as you and Khun waited outside. "How did it go with Endorsi?"

You shrugged. "It was fine. The beauteous princess thing won her over. Good job."

The boys quickly came back with a finished pie. "We did it," Bam smiled.

Khun got off the wall he leaned on. "I told you so."

Shibisu jumped on Bam, surprising the smaller boy. "Seriously thank you! You saved my life."

Hatz turned to Bam. "I won't forget this." It sounded threatening, but this was a thank you from Hatz, so of course it would.

"Oi, I'm the one who came up with the plan. I even wrote a script for you inarticulate oafs," Khun said with a frown.

Hatz turned to him. "I understand now that you have no talent for writing, earrings." Hatz countered back.

"Excuse me?" Khun yelled.

"'Most beauteous princess'? How embarrassing."

"What?! You just don't have any talent to be an actor!"

"Now, now!" Shibisu stopped them, "Shouldn't we be thanking him?"

Hatz glared at Khun, making him smirk. Hatz closed his eyes, obviously not wanting to see Khun's cocky face. "I am indebted to you."

Khun put a hand to his ear. "I can't hear you," he teased.

Hatz shamefully bowed down. You and Shibisu were scared he was going to break his hip with how much he shook. "Thank you very much!"

Khun crossed his arms, very smug. "No problem."

"Khun did you come up with the plan so Hatz would have to thank you?" Bam asked.

You laughed. "How blind are you Bam?"

Khun laughed awkwardly while slapping the back of your head. "Ignore her. Let's not worry about that Bam."

"Let's drink tonight!" Shibisu yelled, "Hatz, you're drinking too!"

"I refuse."

"Come on, we're celebrating," Shibisu reasoned. You passed by "Michelle Light's" room and looked at the sign.

"Y/N-chan come on!" Shibisu called out.

\---

You eyed Rachel as she took an apple and ignored the chefs concern for her.

"What? Yuri is?" Bam asked. You quickly looked away as she turned around.

"It's true. They called her Jahad's imp because she was so ferocious," Endorsi explained, waving her utensils around.

"I don't believe it. But she's so kind," Bam shook his head.

You scoffed. "Yuri? Oh please."

"You've met her?" You nodded.

"I met her a few times but enough to know she's not pleasant. Did she never hit you?"

Bam grimaced. "She did hit me with a flying kick."

Ho smiled and spoke softy. "That's intense."

"Are all princesses like that?" Shibisu whispered, quite loudly, to Lauroe.

"Probably."

"Hey, I can hear you!" Endorsi called out. "What do you mean 'like that'?"

She turned her head suddenly and you looked over as well to see Rachel. Rachel noticed and walked off, so you looked back at Endorsi who sighed.

You got up, not done your food. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be back."

You felt eyes on you, most likely Khun and Endorsi's.

You walked off and saw Rachel heading into the bathroom. As you walked to the same room, you heard the clinking of heels behind you. You turned around and saw Endorsi smirking.

"I'm assuming we're going to the same place." You nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"For the same reason as well too?" She nodded and opened the door to the bathroom.

Of course, she didn't hold it open so you had to push it back for yourself. You both quietly stalked in as Rachel fixed her hair. Endorsi leaned on the wall as you stood next to her.

"It's been a while," Endorsi said, making Rachel wince and turn around to see you two. "Rach- I mean Michelle Light."

Endorsi headed to the sink next to Rachel and you sat on the ledge of where the sinks were. "When we're alone, you can call me Rachel."

"Oh really?" Endorsi said as she took out her lipstick.

"You seem to be getting along with the others," Rachel pointed out to Endorsi. You took out some lip gloss of your own. Honestly the only thing you had brought with you. For some reason you still hadn't used it.

Endorsi fixed her hair. "They've just been treating me for lunch the past few days. One of the perks of being a woman."

"You haven't been talking about me, have you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not," you answered, "Whenever Bam brings you up, Khun's always deflecting the conversation."

"He's a good guy," You and Rachel turned to her. "And he's got a cute face. I don't get why you're concealing your identity from him."

Rachel turned around and sighed. Endorsi grinned. "It's so romantic to have a man risk his life in pursuit of you."

"Excuse me," Rachel put her hood on and walked out.

Of course, that wouldn't stop Endorsi. "I hope whatever your seeking for at the top of the tower is worth more than him."

You jumped off the ledge of the sink and checked the mirror to make sure you looked okay. You licked your lips, the lipgloss had a flavour to it but you couldn't put your finger on it. "Let's go," Endorsi called out.

"Not yet."

She turned around confused but you grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. You quickly placed your lips on hers and closed your eyes, trying to make sure she got a good taste of your lipgloss. You let go in a few seconds and opened your eyes to see her wide eyed and panting.

"You're tired from that?" You scoffed. She was wordless as you licked your lips again. "It's strawberry right?"

"You kissed me to figure out the taste!? " She yelled.

"No, no, I think it's raspberry..." you muttered and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oi!"

You made it back with a fuming Endorsi storming behind you. As you walked to your table of friends they looked at you surprised.

"Did you two fight," asked Serena.

"Our lips did," you winked at her and sat down, using your finger to wipe off the lip gloss that was a bit under your lip as the group gaped at you.


	15. quinze

"The subject for the joint test is tag," Lero Ro explained to the people who hadn't passed. "The 28 of you who haven't yet passed will be participating in this test."

Rak laughed, causing you to shake as you sat on his shoulder. "Good luck turtles and lizards."

"Can you not?" You huffed, but of course were ignored.

"That's really annoying," Khun muttered, hand resting on his knuckles.

"Same," Serena agreed, voice low, arms crossed.

"You'll be divided into teams A and B," Lero Ro explained.

You looked over at the screen as Lero Ro further explained. In team A was Kancho, Anaak, Khun, Shibisu, Lauroe, shinsu girl you forgot the name of, little innocent girl you were fond of and two of the people that Khun kept in his suitcase from earlier.

Team B was Endorsi, Rachel, Hatz, Serena, Bam, Ho and red haired girl who hurt Bams' head in the crown game.

You frowned as you noticed some unfortunate things. Khun and Bam weren't in the same team. Serena, Hatz, Ho and Bam weren't in team A which seemed to be the stronger one. And Bam and Rachel were in the same team.

"If you win all members of your team will receive 100 thousand points." that caught everyone looking outside or at their nails- endorsi, of course- to pay attention. "If you receive the badge from our it you'll receive 200 thousand points. If our'it' takes a team's badge that team loses."

"Um," Shibisu raised his hand, "Who's our teams it?"

"It's me!" Someone from behind you jumped up, making Rak shake his head in shock so you fell into his lap.

"I'll just stay here for now," You muttered.

"Who are you?" Serena asked disrespectfully.

The man let out a cocky laugh, sounding like rak. "Surprised, kiddos?"

"Isn't that put examiner?" Shibisu deadpanned. Hatz solemnly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," He laughed even more, making you cover your ears.

As Rak sat on the couch with the other big guy, leaving no space for you, the examiners had given you a chair. With them not letting you eat their big bowls of chocolate, you fel left out with your small one.

So you moved your chair over to Lero Ro and Hansang Yu, who turned their heads at you. You smiled at them. "Can I sit here?"

They, surprisingly, allowed you to do so. Lero Ro was wary but Hansang Yu immediately agreed.

He took out another cup and began brewing his specialty- instant coffee. Lero Ro raised an eyebrow at you but you simply shrugged him off. Hansang seemed to have more authority. Being on his good side would be good for you.

You politely thanked him and the screen in front of them turned on. It was a shot of team a together. They seemed like a large group of people, although only being 14, because of the few unfamiliar faces.

"They can't seriously have a ranker be 'it'". Shibisu complained.

"It seems like the Shinsu he can use is limited," Khun inquired. "It's not a bad deal."

"Do you have an idea," Shinsu wand girl asked.

"If you'll make me team leader, I'll tell you," He negotiated.

"What's his deal," Kancho said with gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Shibisu agreed, "it's the Light Bearers job to lead the team anyways."

"Quit putting on airs and tell us," Anaak said, voice deep. Maybe you should do that more often, to stop being called little girl by stupid male opponents. You didn't look or sound at all menacing but then again that was the ace up your sleeve. One of them, actually.

"First, we'll set the bait," Khun said.

Of course, Shibisu was chosen.

"So..." He said, obviously upset he was alone in the middle, "I'm the bait huh?"

"That's the scouts job," Khun answered back.

Shibisu huffed. "What a crap position. I'm counting on you Leeron 3."

"Yeah," he answered back.

"Anyway, it's too bad," Shibisu sparked conversation. And that's why you loved him. "About Bam. He ended up on the othe rteam. I don't know the exact number but if we win..."

"Bam will fail," Khun said finally, making Shibisu look up. "I know that."

"That's a cool reaction considering how close you are."

"That's how test work," KKhun countered.

Shibisu sighed. "Are you sure he'll come if we make the bait this obvious?"

"Hell come. He's a Ranker. Not only that, he's a sore loser too. He'll definitely take the bait."

"I'd say he's too confident," you commented, "But with that administrator he's not wrong."

"Oi, oi, oi!" Shibisu flinched. "Seriously? Using yourself as bait? How uninspired of you..."

Shibisu jumped up, as the ranker ran out of the shadows. "My little apprentice!"

Shibisu ran away, arms flailing. "He actually came!"

One of the spear bearers threw their spear, but the ranker narrowly avoided it. He clicked his tongue. "Are you trying to buy time for your 'it' to escape?"

Shibisu turned around, panting, and faced the ranker. "You haven't learned enough about being a Light Bearer," the ranker taught, "A light bearer uses shinsu to fly so..."

He ran off. Making Shibisu falter. "If the light bearer loses conscious," He appeared in the red light bearers shinsu box thing- you didn;t know what it was called- and chopped the guys neck making him unconscious. "Your team loses its eyes."

The box fell, and Shibisy luckily moved out of the way. "That was close," He huffed.

"Your other Light Bearer is with your it isnt he?' The ranker asked. Shibisu looked around, not being able to find him.

"Shit! Where is he?"

"A first rate scout doesn't need light," red head ranker appeared behind him.

Shibisu and Khun grinned. "Checkmate."


	16. seize

The administrator looked up in shock. "No way. What's a Lighthouse doing here?"

Anaak stood on top of the Lighthouse. "Sorry but our 'it' is right here!"

She whipped her Green April at him but he narrowly dodged and grabbed it, catching Anaak off guard and dragging her down. "You set the bait in order to capture me."

He ran with the needle, dragging Anaak across the floor. Then he was gone. Shibisu looked around frantically. "You think I'd be that easy to beat?"

He groaned. "I am so pissed off!"

Lero Ro sighed beside you. "That's his problem," he scolded, "He becomes angry and indiscriminate. He forgets to hold back. Even against a weak opponent he crushes them with his full strength."

He pulled onto Anaak's spear harshly. "You know I'm a ranker, and you're still making light of me? You can't be serious."

Anaak pulled her spear back, clearly struggling to get it out of his grip. "The amount of Shinsu Quant can use in the arena is limited." So that was his name. Quant. Thanks Lero Ro. "That said, it's likely we'll become unable to continue the test."

Anaak retracted her spear once Quant let go. He laughed like he was crazy. Which he did seem to be. "I-It was a goof plan though. You need to be at least that bold."

You chuckled awkwardly. "Is he being... calm for once?"

"He's pretending," Hansang answered.

Lero Ro balled up his fist, eyebrows furrowed. "I-In any case, his patience is admirable."

"So what comes after the surprise attack?," Asked Quant.

"Khun," Shibisu whispered.

"It can't be helped. We'll go with Plan B." Anaak stood up and she and Shibisu went bolting.

"I see! You're running. Then I'll give you a 111 second head start. And I'll use the stairs instead of the elevator. Well? Pretty big handicap right? I can't believe how generous I am!" He laughed maniacally and as he spoke the people hiding in the dark began to run as well.

He began counting. Hansang drank his coffee as Lero Ro began thinking aloud. "It's a bit odd, though."

"What is?" Asked Hansang.

"Quant may be an idiot but he's still a ranker. Would Khun really come up with such a trite strategy?"

"Of course not," you replied, "Khun is sometimes an idiot yeah, but he's not that stupid. Surely he knows what he's against."

"Trite huh?" You and Lero Ro looked over at him, confused. "Nothing. I'm sure we'll understand if we keep watching."

Khun was shown on the screen running and a huge smirk appeared on his handsome face. What is he up to...?

Anaak ran inside the elevator, seeming to head to the top floor.

"Haven't we already won!" Shibisu said. "Once she crosses the bridge, the goal will be right there."

"You think a ranker would give us time without any sort of plan?" Khun asked.

Quant had finished counting and smirked. He quickly started moving. "Time over!" Khun called out. "Places, everyone! It'll take atleast 10 minutes for Anaak to reach the bridge. Quant has no choice but to take the stairs to the exit. It's perfect for a concreted attack. Stop him for atleast 5 minutes. Lookouts, standby. If plan B doesn't work out, lure their 'it' to the exit for me."

The sound of Quants footsteps echoed across the staircase. The team waited tensely.

"Trying to gang up on me?" The spear bearers aimed their spears and the others prepared to fight. "Which means your 'it' is headed up to the exit. Then I'd better hurry after her. But first, I'll treat you a special lesson from Professor Quant. Scouts gather up at the front line to gather information. It's common for us to end up outnumbered."

He stopped. "Now here's your question." He began using Shinsu, having it circle around his feet. "What does a scout do to avoid becoming a scarfifcal pawn?"

Using the Shinsu, he vanished. The red lighthouse looked around as everyone ran to find him or stood their ground, extremely tense. He suddenly appeared behind one boy and punched him out of the way.

The boy that Khun had helped looked around but Quant snuck up behind him as well and punched him in the neck. Kancho and the Shibisu wand girl attacked Quant, who easily dodged. Kancho ran into the darkness and was quickly sent flying back, pushing someone else away as well. A man with red wings smashed the ground that was underneath Quant a few seconds prior. He kept swinging at the administrator who was still simply dodging.

"You pretending to be a scout?" Quant asked. "Remenber this: The guys who are too confident in their strength die first." The winged man hesitated before angrily swinging a punch, in which was dodged. "Sorry, but a spear belongs in your hands."

Somehow he appeared behind the man in a second and kicked the air out of him. He fell face first. "Lie there for a while."

The Shinsu wand girl shot Shinsu at him, making Quant frown. "How many minutes has it been?" She called out.

"It hasn't even been one yet!" The boy in the red lighthouse answered.

Anaak had gotten out of the elevator and was running. "Sorry," The lighthouse informed, "The stair team's been wiped out. Their 'it' will reach the top of the stairs soon."

The multiple eyed man running with the adorable little girl put his fist up. "When he does, my Super Infero-"

"Seriously? What are we going to do Khun!" Shibisu interrupted. "I know! Let's call Lauroe, he can"-

"Lauroe's asleep at the starting line," Khun interrupted. "I reviewed his data during my Light Bearer class. He'll pass regardless of the results of the test."

"Damn it," Shibsu wiped his nose. "Is it really time for me to use my killer arts moves?"

You turned your head to where Rak and the other huge monster sat. They looked at each other awkwardly before munching down the chocolate bars. You laughed at how awkward they were being, for being such terrifying monsters. Well, never judge a book by it's cover, I guess.

You looked back at the administrators next to you. Lero Ro had his hand on his chin, in thought. "He really puts those away," Hansang said.

"It's over," Lero Ro concluded as he stared at the screen. "Anaak is as good as caught. Team A loses."

"Are you sure about that?" Hansang asked.

Lero Ro nodded. "Quant learned which exit Annak is headed toward. It's only a matter of time before he catches up. If he catches up with her on the bridge to the exit, she'll have nowhere to run. Khun's strategies have reached their end."

You opened your mouth to argue but Rak quickly beat you to it. "Don't underestimate the blue turtle! I'm sure he's got a plan."

As Rak went back to eating the chocolate bars you nodded in agreement. "No disrespect sir, but Khun definitely has something up his sleeve, whether it benefits him alone or the whole team."

Lero Ro nodded. "I see. Perhaps Khun replicated the badge using his bag."

"That's impossible," Hansang denied. "I used Shinsu to prevent them from being copied or compressed."

"In that case, Team A..." Lero Ro trailed off.

As you tried to think. The thump of Rak getting to his feet interrupted you. The damn alligator seemed able to do nothing but interrupt you. "I'm sure he's thinking of something!" At least you could agree with him on that. "More chocolate bars please!"

You turned your head to see him and the other big guy holding out their huge baskets. Then you turned to Hansang. "Some for me too please!"

Atleast you could both say please.


	17. dix-sept

Quant ran up to Khun "Found your 'it...' Huh?"

Khun turned around to face the red head, waving his hand lazily. "Good job ,making it this far."

"Hey, where's your it?" Khun put his hand in his pockets. "Anaak's not here."

Quant narrowed his eyes at the boy. "So she hasn't arrived yet? She should have reached the bridge by now. Where did you hide her?"

Khun waved his hands around nonchalantly. "It's true that she was just here. But she jumped down toward the exit below."

Quant laughed. "That's ridiculous. From this height?"

"She's a Princess of Jahad," Khun grinned, his confidence, gaining the attention of Quant. You had to admit, he was very good at bluffing. "Apparently, she trained in physical enhancement after she was injured during the fisherman test. She's probably running through the darkness right now." Quant glanced down. "Are even _rankers_ scared to dive from this height?" Khun teased.

"Isn't your Shinsu limited during this test?"

Quant thought for a moment before grinning. "You copied your lighthouse didn't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Quant walked to the edge. "Even if you turn off its glow, I can tell from the Shinsu aura."

You raised an eyebrow. Surely, Khun knew that. Quant was stupid for underestimating the cunning boy like that. "You're hiding your it using a copied lighthouse... under the bridge."

"There you go again," Khun chuckled nervously. Was he a bad actor for being bad at pretending to be acting bad? No way would Khun be this obvious when telling lies. Unless it was to tell more lies. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Quant turned around to the boy. "In that case, a question for you.." He walked towards Khun, whose eyes widened. "If you jump off with me and end up flat as a pancake," He grabbed Khun's delicate wrist, quirking an eyebrow. "What will happen to your it on top of your lighthouse?"

Quant pulled the boy, making him gasp loudly in shock as he realized they were about to fall. Khun screamed as they fell and Quant teased him. "What's wrong? Scared? You're scared, aren't you?" You rolled your eyes. _No, he was screaming in fear because he enjoyed falling down heights that could kill people._ "Let me hear you beg me to save you!" What type of kinks did this man have? Now that you think about it, probably a lot. "If you cry enough, I might even do it, former son of the Khun family!"

Khun tugged his wirst out of Quants grip, smiling calmly as he fell. Your eyes widened for a second, before realizing the plan. Quant yelled at Khun about a death wish but Anaak's green april quickly wrapped itself around Khun's wirst. As Anaak went to the top, Khun was going down as he sang happily. "This way, 'it'! Follow the sound of my clapping hands!"

You laughed as Quant yelled, still falling. "I'm going to kill you!"

As Annak ran to the end, you cheered turning around to scream with Rak, only to find out he and the other big guy were asleep. "Well, well," Lero Ro commentated. "They won a game. A surprising comeback for Team A."

"You're always jumping to conclusions," Hansang answered.

"But even considering his remaining Shinsu," Lero Ro countered. "It's not possible for Quant to climb that distance."

You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying they still have a chance to lose?"

Hansang smirked.


	18. dix-huit

Lero Ro got up and leaned across the table, obviously very shocked and interested at what was happening. Hansang bowed his head. "Team A has lost."

You peered at the screen, your eyes widening at the same time Anaak realized. Quant was at the end. Quant swiftly took Anaak's badge, leaving her speechless. Hansang spoke into his mic. "A Team, your test has ended."

"What the hell? How?" You muttered.

Hansang fixed something up and seemed to be replaying something on the screen. Your eyebrows furrowed as you realized you hadn't seen it before.

Quant was yelling profanities at Khun, and spotting him on the ground, you assumed this was where he had eventually fallen. He sighed, and seemed to calm down a bit when a voice you recognized spoke up. "Seems like you need some help."

Quant questioned who it was as you watched, eyes wide. You knew the voice, it was the man who you envied because of his always comfortable self. Lauroe. And you were right, as you watched the blanket wrapped boy come out of the shadows. "It's me. Also..."

He looked up, and you saw Khun's glowing blue lighthouse. The beautiful boy himself, jumped off the lighthouse and smiled at Quant. "Hey," he raised a finger, pointing to the top. "Don't you wanna go up?"

Quant raised an eyebrow, letting out a forced laugh. "What? I don't know what you're-"

"You want to go up, don't you?" He repeated.

Quant gasped as he broke out in a cold sweat. "You're betraying you teammates?"

Khun whispered something in Quants ear, that qas inaudiible to you, before Lauroe used Shinsu to shoot Quant to the top of the bridge. "Why did he betray them?" Lero Ro asked.

"Betray them?" Hansang repeated.

"Helping Quant just before their team achieves victory is surely a betrayal," he further explained. 

"He didn't betray his team," Hansang said with his chest. You and Lero Ro looked over at the blond man. He got a out a paper, sliding it across the table. "This is Khun's real team."

Your eyes widened as you noticed it was the scout mission; making ten friends. On the list was Shibisu, Hatz, Bam, Khun, Lauroe, Hoh, Serena, Rak, Anaak and you. "The Scouts Assignment?" Lero Ro asked.

"Team A had to leave while leaving as many hints as possible for Team B. He carefully chose what he'd need to bring to the tower in order for these 10 to pass the test."

"But there's 11 of us," you muttered. It went unnoticed as Lero Ro continued speaking. "Khun, Anaak, Shibisu and Lauroe are guaranteed to pass but..."

"I doubt that idiot will grant Khun's wish so easily," Hansang said.

While the thought of the thing you said before was still on your mind, you yawned feeling drowsy. "If you are to sleep, Y/N, please do so on the couch," said Hansang.

You nodded, too tired to care that you'd have to climb Rak and sleep on his shoulder. You'd ate quite a bit too, so the full stomach was probably making you feel this way. A quick nap in a completely safe place wouldn't hurt anyone anyways...


	19. dix-neuf

You were suddenly awoken by a loud snore, causing you to fall with a thump, into Raks lap. You groaned as you moved in his lap to get comfortable and try to go back to sleep. However his yelp once he woke up, didn't let you sleep as you had wished.

"Good morning Rak, Y/N." You yawned as you groggily got up, fixing your hair, to the seat where you were before, next to the administrators.

"The red turtle is in a murderous mood," Rak yawned. "Why's he so angry? Didn't he beat the blue turtle?"

You looked at the screen to see him grinning maniacally, eyebrows twitching. Hansang brought his cup of tea away from his face. "No. As a ranker, it was a crushing defeat for him."

You saw Lero Ro side glance at Hansang but ignored it. Hansang looked to you. "Would you like some tea Y/N? It could wake you up a bit."

You shook your head and denied politely. You turned your head to the screen to watch Quant and Hatz fighting- more like Hatz swinging his sword and Quant dodging. Quant kicked the boy, scratching him with a toe, maybe, which cut Hatz's beautiful face.

Hatz ran away into the dark and Quant grinned. "You led me this way, so you could hide in the dark? You've got guts..."

As Quants eyes moved to look at his side, you knew Hatz was too late. Hatz jumped out from the dark, behind Quant, but the red head simply turned around and caught the pretty boys face with his hand. "No, it's not that you've got guts!"

Quant rammed Hatz's head into the wall, breaking it and possibly Hatz's head as well. "It's that you're too stupid to run."

Quants eyes widened as Hatz gripped onto his arm, the one that held Hatz's face up against a wall. "From the day I was born these hands have trained to hold a sword. Once they grab on, they never let go."

Hatz's eyes had a mischievous and confident glint in them. You smirked as you noticed it was the perfect look for that yaoi you had brought up to him and Khun a while ago.

"Now, Spear Bearer Revolutionaries!"

Nothing happened. You frowned, disappointed in Hatz's team members. They ran away. Quant pushed his head further against the wall, and then went after the cowards. Although you wanted Team B to win, Quant hurting the ones who fled brought a grin to your face since they deserved it.

You watched another part of the screen, where it was smokey. Once the smoke cleared out you saw Bam on the floor, Endorsi running up to help him. "Wha- What happened to him?" You asked, worried.

Hansang shushed you and his eyes went to another part of the screen, and he made it bigger for it to be clearer.

Hoh was looking up at a yellow lighthouse. The lighthouse of 'Michelle Light.' "Michelle... I'd like to talk to you about you and Bam."

To your surprise, Rachel left her lighthouse and walked with Hoh. "Um... Who told you about Bam?" She asked.

"So you do know each other," He inquired. You kept an eye on Hoh, he wasn't giving you good vibes. "I received a letter." He turned around to face Rachel, your eyes widening as he pulled out a knife. He quickly got behind her and put a knife to her throat. He smirked, explaining in her ear. You leaned froward, not wanting to miss anything that may happen. "It said that if I got rid of you, Bam would also go away."

Hansang did something to stop the live broadcast for the other team, but the screen was still on in front of you. "Director, this is an emergency!" Lero Ro yelled.

"Even so, the test can't be stopped," Hansang said. "But.." Lero Ro wanted to protest, but his attempts would obviously be futile.

You leaned back in your chair, biting you lip. "I won't lie, if Rachel gets her neck slit, I could care less but Bam... he's gonna do something stupid, I can tell."

You kept your eyes on Hoh and Rachel. Hoh spoke as Rachel listened, smart enough not to speak or do anything with a knife pressed to her throat. "If Bam notices your lighthouse has gone out he'll come looking for you. This is the only way. I must climb the tower. No matter what. You understand, don't you? After all, you also"-

"Tell that idiot you don't understand him," Quant interrupted.

Hoh gasped and turned around, taking a few steps back with Rachel even closer to himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up!" Quant yelled. "You're causing me a lot of trouble!"

Hoh was sweating and moved back as Quant came closer. "Why aren't you pursuing our 'it'?"

"I told you to shut up!" Quant scolded. He brought his hand up to his head, scratching it and let out a frustrated groan. "Damn, what he said was true."

"He?" Hoh repeated. "Who are you talking about?"

"Shut up!" Quant repeated for the nth time. "Just put down the knife."

"What is this?" Hoh's eyes were wide in fear. "Something's not right. What is this?!"

"Don't make me any angrier," Quant threatened. Hoh repeated his previous question again. "Quit ignoring me to chase that brat around!"

"I just need to kill this woman! Thats all!" Hoh yelled, bringing the knife up closer to her throat.

Quant clicked his tongue. "Trash."

Hoh let out a strangled cry that was interrupted by Bam. "Rachel!"

He turned around to see Bam, panting, looking at him in horror. "Hoh? What are you doing?"

Hoh looked back at Quant. "Shit. Why is this happening?" His eyes widened. "Was I deceived? The letter... Was it.. Was that letter...a set up?!"

You turned your head towards Hansang as you heard him sip his tea. You raised an eyebrow. He seemed to find this quite amusing. Did he know the outcome? Even if he did, he'd never tell you, there'd be no point in wasting time and energy into trying to convince him to speak.

"Why would you hurt Rachel?" Bam asked, innocently.

"Shut up!" Hoh yelled. "Hurry up and capture the ranker, you monster! I'll kill her!"

Bam seemed shocked after being called a monster. You grit your teeth, now realizing the stupid reason he seemed to be doing this. Jealousy.

"Hurry up..." Hoh ordered, "This... this is all your fault! It's your fault for showing off your power! Hurry up, don't underestimate me!"

Your face twitched, now you were sure. Jealousy, definitely. You were going to kill the blond with your own hands once they were done this. He tilted up Rachel's throat with his knife, making her squirm.

"Are you serious, shorty?" Quant asked, putting a hand on his hip. "What good will it do to fight me?"

Bam looked over at Quant, serious, and summoned Shinsu. Quant ran towards Bam, so fast you could see his afterimages for a few milliseconds. It was an assassin trick of your family to be so fast that afterimages wouldn't fade, so you scoffed at his speed.

What he did next, did surprise you however. He ran past Bam and made a bubble of Shinsu around the small boy. Bam wasn't moving. "Can't move, can you?" Quant asked. "I poured Shinsu into your body." Quant walked up to the frozen Bam and whispered something you couldn't hear into Bam's ear. Hopefully a plan.

Quant tapped Bam, who seemed to unfreeze as the red head walked away. "I need to catch your 'it'. So you do something about that."

Bam looked over at Hoh, glaring. He seemed to be taken aback so Rachel was able to shove him away. She fought against his grip. "Let go!" "Never!" "Stop!"

It happened quickly. You couldn't see too well with the camera angle but you knew the faces of people who had killed for the first time and the faces of people who were hurt, very well. Bam ran towards her and Hoh stepped back, taking the knife out of her back. As Rachel fell, the same bubble of Shinsu Quant had put around Bam earlier had showed up around Hoh, this time by Bam's hand.

Your eyes widened. He caught on monstrously quickly. Hoh fell to the ground, speechless. As Rachel bled out, Bam held her close. It was horribly romantic and you hated that someone who left Bam had this sort of effect on him.

"Why did you do this Rachel?," Bam asked, holding her close.

"Isn't it obvious?," you and everyone else in that room, glared at Hoh. "To stop you... you followed her to the tower, didn't you?"

"Who told you that?" Bam asked.

"If you're gone, then I can go up. But the tower chose you," Hoh had a crazed look on his face, and you couldn't help but pity him. He was insane. "It's all over now."

"Was this the only way?" Bam asked. "I thought we were friends."

Hoh laughed. "Friends? Are you talking about that list? When all I did was sign a scrap of paper?"

"That's what I believed," Bam answered, fully serious.

"Just lip service," Hoh teared up, voice cracking. "It's all the excuses the haves give the have-nots. I lost everyone important to me. They all died before I came here. Because I don't have the strength you or Lauroe do, I can't fight back against the strong. Strength always wins." You did feel bad. But no way could someone who put their emotions first, go up the tower, unless they had good allies. Which Hoh had obviously just lost.

But you understood the feeling of being helpless when someone you care for is killed in front of you, and you can't do anything about it.

"I couldn't protect anyone. I let them die. I have," His voice broke, and you teared up as he sobbed. "Nothing left."

You saw Serena walk up to the scene, looking confused. "That's right. I wasn't trying to kill her in order to climb the tower. I just..." Hoh reached out for the knife and held it above his heart. "Bam, I hated you."

"Don't!" Bam yelled. "Idiot!" Quant yelled.

But it didn't stop him. He swiftly stabbed himself in the chest, making you gasp. His hands fell as blood stained his white clothes.

Serena ran up to Hoh, and Bam called out his name but their attempts were futile. Hoh had stabbed himself perfectly in the heart and the life had already left his eyes. He was dead. Serena turned to Bam. "What is this? What's going on?!"

"Don't die, Hoh," Bam begged. "Hoh... Hoh!!"

Quant walked closer to Hoh's body. "He's already dead. Shit."

You shook as you turned to Hansang. He knew this would happen, didn't he? You heard the clicks of Endorsi's heels and turned your head back to the screen to watch her confront Quant. Honestly you could care less at the moment. Rachel was still in Bam's hands, and she needed immediate attention to her wounds, she'd gotten stabbed in the back after all. Hoh wasn't a professional and he stabbed her out of adrenaline. He could have possibly stabbed somewhere that wouldn't be too serious, but that was the best case scenario.

The thought of Hansang knowing what was going to happen came up to your mind again. You glared at him. What other horrible things that were to happen did he know? Hansang turned to you. "Do you need anything Y/N?"

"Can I go to the bathroom for a second?" He nodded so you quickly got up and left, ignoring Rak who was rummaging around for something.

Once you were in the bathroom you washed your face, wiping away the slight crust that was on your eyelashes after you nap, along with the tears that had shown up a bit before Hoh's death. You also actually used the toilets behind the stalls. You looked at the mirror one more time. Once you felt you looked presentable, you sighed.

Hansang was an administrator you admired. Him knowing everything that will happen or is happening is something you admire about him. He knows and acts calmly. You wished you could have such a leveled head. Alas, you were anything but.

You sighed, and headed back to the room where everyone was.

As you took a seat, you noticed Serena was closing Hoh's eyes. You smiled, satisfied that someone had done that for him. Obviously his life wasn't the best, and although he was a horrible traitor, he deserved peace.

Quant seemed to have Endorsi's badge, as he was smiling smugly. Endorsi walked towards him, sluggishly, dropping her needle, making Quant confused. She walked up to him and rested her head in his shoulder, making Quant smirk. "I can't believe I even stole the princesses heart," he mocked. "I'm such a sinful man."

You laughed, thankful that Quant had made your sprits brighter. Endorsi giggled. "What are you dreaming about while clutching my panties, you dirty old ranker?"

"Huh?" Endorsi jumped back, and you were laughing into your hand as you noticed what was happening. Lero Ro gave you a weird look, and Hansang glanced at you with a small smirk, obviously amused as well.

Quant took out the red fabric and held it up, blushing once he realized that they were in fact, panties. She took out a badge from her dress pocket. "My badge is here and your badge is," She showed the badge she was hiding in her hand. "Here."

As Quant was as red as his hair you didn't even try to hide your laughter. "Please be quiet Y/N, this'll be quick." You put a hand over your mouth as Hansang announced, "The test is over. Team B wins this test. You will be notified of the test results tomorrow morning."

Once he was done he turned to you. "Carry on."

You grinned. But teared up. Lero Ro looked at you, a bit panicked. "Are you alright?"

You nodded, wiping your eyes. "I guess I'm just really happy."

"Oi, where's slow turtle and why is female turtle crying!"


	20. vingt

"I told you, he disappeared!" Rak yelled. "The slow turtle vanished in a second! Like poof!" He made a hand motion, waving his arms around. The others looked at you for confirmation and you nodded, swallowing your food.

"I wasn't really paying attention to them, but Rak's right. One second he was there, other second he was gone. He went," you mimicked Rak's hand motion. "Poof."

"He what?" Hatz repeated.

"Isn't he on your team princess Endorsi?," Shibisu asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what he's like," Endorsi confessed. "He never spoke. When I first met him in that field he was already with Rachel."

"Oi," Khun scolded.

"What?" Endorsi protested. "There's no point in hiding it anymore. Everyone knows she's the girl Bam's been looking for."

"Thanks for the food," Khun said half heartedly, leaving the table.

"Come on, let's atleast try to enjoy a meal together." Shibisu scolded.

You sighed. "I'll go after him. Sorry, Shibisu."

"Oi, female turtle, you never told me why you cried," Your eye twitched as the others repeated his last word.

"Oh no, my baby Y/N cried?!" Shibisu exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Hatz asked.

You nodded your head. "Yeah, everything's fine, I just felt bad for Hoh, I guess."

"Why would you feel bad for a traitor?" Endorsi asked. "I thought you were more hard headed than that Y/N."

You rolled your eyes. "Can we just drop it? It was a one time thing, you guys don't bother Bam when he cries."

"That's because we know why," Hatz countered.

"I told you, now drop it." you took your food, and Khun's- the brat forgot to throw it away- and walked away. You looked at your plates and realized they were pretty full, and decided not to waste points, by eating it in your room.

You walked into Khun's room- you knew his password- but unfortunately he wasn't there. You frowned, but couldn't be bothered to look for him as you went to your own room. As you opened the door, you heard a voice. "I haven't changed at all."

"No, not at all," you replied. Khun looked up at you. He sat on the floor, legs open, leaning against the side of your bed. You closed the door with your feet, sighing. "I'm assuming you did something shitty, and I'm assuming it has something to do with what you whispered to Quant. I won't ask though because I know how annoying it is when people pester you about something you don't want to talk about."

You sat down next to him, holding out his food to him. "Want some food? I'm not taking no for an answer anyways."

"Sure," he took it and crossed his legs, to place the food on his lap. "How did you get in here?"

You shrugged. "It's my room, not too hard to get in."

Khun looked around. "What? But"-

You chuckled. "You were so mad you went into the wrong room. Classic Khun."

"Mhm," He obviously didn't want to continue conversing so you kept quiet. Shortly after, he spoke. "Gator told me you cried."

You chewed your lip. "Don't tell anyone."

He nodded. "Remember our deal?"

You nodded as well, pausing before you decided to speak. "Well, Hoh made this whole speech before he killed himself. Apparently he couldn't help save people he really cared about. They all just died in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it cause he was too weak." You let out a forced laugh.

"I don't know if you can hear me Hoh, but imagine how I feel. I had the power to save my mother, but in the end I couldn't. Imagine how it feels to have the ability to save people you care about but they end up dying in front of your eyes anyways because you're an incompetent little bitch. Honestly, I should be the one"-

"Oi, stop it," you looked over at Khun, who avoided your eyes. "I won't tell you it wasn't your fault. But if you die, you're never going to be able to go on a date with the Khun Aguero Agnis."

You scoffed. "I doubt I ever will."

"Oh, you will," he grinned as you raised an eyebrow at him. Now he was looking into your eyes. "You and me, date."

You mirrored his grin, mischief evident in both of your eyes. "Where?"

Khun gently grabbed your chin. "Right here."

You leaned in, but he moved away, making you pout. You whined as Khun stood up and rummaged through your things. He took out the lipgloss you put on before, with Endorsi in the bathroom. You wiped your lips as Khun walked towards you, twisting off the lid.

You parted your lips, expecting him to put it on your lips, but instead he dragged it across his lips- tantalizingly slowly might you add- and you watched unashamedly as he did so.

Once he was done, he took an agonizingly slow time closing it. When he was finally done, you couldn't handle it. You grabbed the tube of lipgloss and threw it across the room, using your other hand to pull him by the collar and kiss him.

It was messy, the taste of his lips from your lipgloss making you lean in. He grabbed the back of your head to steady the kiss, tilting his head to kiss you deeper. Once you both parted, he smirked, licking his lips.

"Raspberry. Tastes nice."


	21. vingt et un

Khun leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by the pounds of a large fist at your door. A frown quickly grew on his face as the pounding continued and he begrudgingly got up and opened the door. "You'll break my door, you barbarous Gator!"

To your surprise, you couldn't see Rak. Khun seemed surprised too and you saw him look down. Then he squat down and his tone was kinder, but obviously mocky. "Where's your daddy?"

He was quickly pushed down and your eyes widened as you spotted a miniature version of Rak, eyes burning with fire.

As Rak explained what happened, atop of Khun, you laughed. Hansang was horrible although admirable and you were on the fence about your opinion of him... but you were definitely glad he did this.

"Blue turtle, use your mysterious bag to make me big," Rak ordered.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't have an enlarging function," Khun spat back.

"Then give me chocolate."

As miniature Rak munched on his chocolate, Khun walked over to you who was still shook by the kiss, on the bed.

"If there's nothing you need, then leave," Khun said to the small alligator.

Besides the kiss, you were still amazed at how small Rak was, he was like a little baby and it made you all smiley. "Damn it. I'll have to play with the black turtle now."

"Don't," Khun ordered Rak as he headed for the door. "Stay away from Bam."

You frowned, knowing what he was talking about. "Bam won't advance to the next level."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rak yelled at Khun. "That turtle is my prey!"

"Give it up," Khun persisted. "He has no reason to climb"-

"It doesn't matter," Rak interrupted, shocking you and Khun. "I'll drag him to the tower."

"It's not something we can argue"-

"Blue turtle!" Rak interrupted once again, pointing at finger at Khun. "Female turtle! Are you really okay with that?"

Khun looked away, knowing he was wrong and you shook your head. "I mean, maybe he'll climb the tower with us," you muttered, hopeful. "He cares about Rachel the most, I know, but he wouldn't just leave the rest of us, right?"

"Of course I'm not okay with it, but we can't be that optimistic Y/N," Khun scolded. "There's nothing we can do about Bam if he leaves."

"I see," Rak said, lowering his pointing finger. "Well, there's something I can do."

As Rak walked to open the door, you all got a call from someone who wanted to come in. you looked over at the camera, surprised to see Bam. You opened the door and let Bam in, who asked you all to sit on the bed to talk about something serious.

"I need to talk to you guys," Bam announced. You were upset by the fact he didn't have an innocent look in his eyes like always. He looked serious. And so not the Bam you were used to.

"See? Told you so," Khun remarked.

"Rachel can't walk anymore," Bam said. You and the boys beside you gasped. "Her stab wound was deeper than they thought. She'll never make a full recovery. So I"-

"I'll never allow you to give up here!" Rak yelled.

"Yeah! You can't just leave us behind like that"-

"I'm climbing the tower," Bam finished with a louder voice.

You and Rak stopped protesting. "I'll be Rachel's legs and take her up the tower." You, Khun and Rak listened, still very shocked with all this information. "I don't care about the tower or the stars anymore. But so long as it's what Rachel wants, I'll take her anywhere. That's what I've decided. So, um... I'd like you to lend me your strength."

Rak snickered. "If you're so desperate, I guess I'd be willing to"-

Khun pushed him out of the way and stood up in front of Bam. "You can count on me," Khun smiled and you went to quickly check on Rak who had been pushed over. "I'll take you to the top of the tower, in exactly the underhanded way you'd expect from me."

"Me too!" You announced while trying to pick up the small, but heavy, Rak. "You'll gotta do most of the work though."

"Prepare yourself," Khun continued. "Even if the bumpy ride makes you motion sick, I don't make extra stops."

You dropped Rak again at his words and looked back. Khun gave you a brief wink before looking down at Rak who yelled at you. "Hey, I'll bite you to pieces!"

"Even though you can't get up by yourself?" Khun teased.

"Huh? Rak-san?" Bam asked, confused. "Why are you so small?"

"You just noticed?" You laughed at Bam's ignorance. "It's a pretty long story, but Rak pissed of the test administrator and now here he is."

Khun helped Rak up, grinning. "Alright then. Now that that's decided, let's move."

"Um, actually!" Bam interrupted hurriedly. You and the others looked at him. "I actually have another request."


	22. vingt deux

"Um, what's up?" Serena asked as she opened the door to her room. With a quick glance, you spotted the very full cups of alcohol on the floor. Hoh and her seemed to have been close.

"We're going to say goodbye to him... properly. Would you like to come?" She nodded hesitantly and followed you. As you both made it, Bam was putting down a bouquet of flowers down, and Khun greeted you with a soft voice.

"Yo. Bam wanted to give our friend a proper send off." You nodded placing down the few flowers- not a proper bouquet like Bam, but still- on his grave.

Bam smiled. "Thank you for coming everyone."

Serena looked behind her to see the whole gang- Hatz, Shibisu, Anaak, Lauroe and Endorsi. Shibisu threw a small bottle of soju over to Serena. "Here. Don't drink it all yourself," he joked. "Leave some for Hoh."

After what seemed like days, Serena gave him a small smile. "I know that, idiot."

You all- except Rachel and Bam- were sat down at the table you usually sat at, drinks in hand- mostly soju, but you made Anaak drink water. You narrowed your eyes at Endorsi, who you knew helped Anaak switch out the drink. You didn't have the energy to switch it out again though.

"If we sit around crying, he'll be too worried to move on to the afterlife," Shibisu spoke. "So smile. Chee"-

He was interrupted by Rak who screamed. "CHEERS!"

Eventually you were all drunk off your asses- except for Endorsi and Khun who only had a few drinks and stayed sober.

"Khuuun," you whined, shoving a drink in his face. "Drink with us! It'll be fun~"

He pushed the drink away and grinned. "If I drink who's going to take care of you?"

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much mister smarty pants."

Khun's laugh was muffled by the shoulder he put his head in. "Mister smarty pants," he mumbled. "I'm so teasing you about that later."

You lifted his head up and kissed his jaw, really everywhere but his lips, and Khun blushed seeing everyone's eyes on them. "The turtles are mating!" Rak yelled.

"Shut up!" Khun yelled back, his head moving away from you for a second, before you pulled him back for a kiss.

As you kissed, your friends cheered. "Oh my god, Y/n is cheating on Endorsi!"

Khun opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow, but you just tried to pull him closer. Khun parted away from you, pushing away your advances, and looked over at Endorsi who shrugged,

"We kissed."

Khun's jaw fell at her plain sentence. He looked at you in bewilderment and then back at Endorsi, closing his mouth. Then back at you. He opened his mouth to have ask you to explain further, then realized you were drunk. So he looked back at the only other sober person, Endorsi. The girl you kissed. Allegedly.

"You- Why?"

Endorsi smirked. "Why? You jealous?"

"Just answer the question."

"To find out what the taste of her lipgloss was."

"I- What?!"

"You were right," you mumbled, wrapping your arms around him, placing your head in his neck. "It's raspberry."

"You kiss"-

You lifted up your head and kissed him again to shut up him up. "Once, get over it. Her lips looked pretty and it'd been forever since I'd done anything. Also, I've never kissed a girl before, let me experiment. Sheesh, if you didn't want this to happen you should've kissed me sooner. But since we're dating now, you're the only one I'll ever kiss!"

Khun opened his mouth to speak but you kissed him instead. As you pulled away and hugged him tighter, he simply wrapped his arms around you tightly and stared at the floor, in thought.

As everyone eventually fell asleep, or left, Khun placed you down so you could comfortably be passed out with everyone else, then went on his way to talk to a certain someone. And while he knew what he was to talk about, the thought of you saying you were dating him kept plaguing his mind...


	23. vingt trois

"Everyone, thank you for waiting," Lero Ro finally spoke. "I will now announce the names of those who passed the position selection test. Fisherman... Y/N L/N, Endorsi, Anaak, Dede Kancho, Blarouge. Spear Bearers. Rak, Ghost, Paracule, Alexay. Since Ghost is not currently present he fails the test."

Rak's small fists banged the table. "I told you, the slow turtle vanished!"

"There's nothing we can do about it," you told him as Khun pat his back.

"There, there."

Lero Ro continued. "Scouts. Shibisu, Hatz, Narae. Wave controller. Bam and Lauroe." You leaned forward, and shot Bam a thumbs up. He smiled back.

"Light Bearers. Khun, Michelle Light. However due to her injuries, Michelle fails the test."

Bam stood up to protest but you spotted Khun place his hand on Bam's arm. He seemed to send the boy a reassuring look and nod. He had something up his sleeve.

"You can't be serious!" you heard someone from the rows of seats behind you yell. "I was on team B! How"-

"Are you dissatisfied with the results?" Hansang asked. You grinned, knowing this was going to go somewhere not very fun for the coward who ditched Hatz. Then again that Paracule dude ditched Hatz too.

"Of course I am!" The guy yelled back.

"Very well. Come here, please." The tall guy did so, walking up to the front, in front of the way shorter Hansang. You'd never say it aloud though. "Prove to me that you're worthy enough to pass. It's simple." Hansang put his palm up. "Endure this for one minute."

The guy was quickly on his knees under 5 seconds, yelling in pain. It was disgusting really, the drool coming out of his mouth, the blood from his nose mixing with it. The guy turned around and looked over at Parcule. "Parcule... help me..."

"Parcule, are you dissatisfied as well?" Hansang asked, raising his voice so he could be heard above the guy on the floors choking.

"As if," Paracule answered. You rolled your eyes. "I'm very satisfied with the results."

"Very well." The test administrators voice was normal but it sounded like he was making fun of the person he was torturing. He continued and as it went on, you put your head down, getting bored. Torture wasn't anything new to you and this was the shit you got when you were an infant.

Hansang sighed. "Now then, allow me to explain the final"-

"Hold on," Khun interrupted. You raised your head and looked over at him. "I'm not satisfied with the results, either."

You narrowed your eyes at the blue haired boy. "Step forward then." Hansang ordered.

Before he made it to the front, he whispered something to Bam. He walked in front of Hansang who asked, "You passed with flying colours. What do you have to complain about?"

"I want you to allow Michelle Light to participate in the final test," Khun requested.

Hansangs eyes widened. He actually seemed confused. "Why?"

Khun smiled. "Because its what my friend wants."

Hansang let out a small laugh, making Khun raise a brow. "What?"

"Excuse me," Hansang excused, making his face more stoic again, but still let out small laughs as he spoke. "A member fo the Khun family made a friend..."

"You'll okay it, then?" Khun asked.

"Unfortunately, she can't in her condition," Hansang answered. "The rules forbid her from participating in the test."

"The rule applies to tests run by the administrators," Khun answered. Hansang seemed taken aback and you didn't know this information either. There was no point in questioning how he found out, Khun was able to do stuff like that and how he did it, you didn't care enough to know.

"Let me take the administrators test," Khun exclaimed. You could only see the back of his face but you knew he had a cocky grin. The class gasped at his request, well more like order, but you narrowed your eyes at Khun and Hansang. Two very witty people going against each other was interesting.

"I'll take the administrators test if you allow Michelle Light to participate," Khun said,

"How do you know about the administrators test?" Hansang asked.

"I'm a member of the Khun family," Khun answered easily, a bit too easily. "Does that answer your question?'

It was small but you saw a smirk forcing it's way onto Lero Ro's lips, although he was strong enough to push it back. Lighthouses were very cocky, you just found out.

"The administrators test is very difficult. It would be easier to take the normal test," Hansang reasoned.

"That's not a problem!" Rak yelled suddenly from beside you. "We'll beat any test!"

"You heard him."

"You're confidence is taller than the tower itself," Hansang sighed, and you covered your mouth with your hand to muffle your snicker. "But it seems that you are not aware of the other condition. Only one who opens the towers doors on their own..."

Both lighthouses at the front looked taken aback, their confident facades falling. "You mean.." Lero Ro trailed off, knowing what Hansang meant.

"Yes. Only an irregular can negotiate to take the test," he finished.

You frowned, but didn't care all that much. Rachel, Michelle Light, whatever, you didn't care enough about her to help her up the tower. Her being back just made her a nuisance and made you have to do more work than needed.

"Excuse me!" you turned your head to see Bam who had stood up. "Let me see the Administrator."

"Were you listening?' Hansang asked.

"Yes," your eyes widened, realizing what he was admitting. "That's why I'm asking. I.. I'm an irregular."

The class looked at him with wide eyes, all except Lauroe who was asleep like always, and Hansang who looked at Bam with a smile- he looked a bit too happy for your taste. He knew something would happen again.

"Bam, come with me."

You all waited in a group, mulling over the new information.

"Um, what's an irregular?" Narae asked.

"I don't know either," Rak added. "Does it taste good?"

You slapped Rak playfully and looked down at Narae. "It's someone who entered the tower on their own instead of being chosen, like us."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked again.

"First, they've broken the towers rules," Shibisu explained to her. "And it's said that great calamity strikes the tower anytime an irregular appears."

"If we work with him, we'll be outcasts, too," Parcule argued.

"Say one more word and I'll make it to the top of the tower just to throw you off"-

"One can hope that's all that happens," Lero Ro joined in, walking towards the group, and interrupting your threats to Paracule. "You're currently being offered a choice. If you assist Bam and pass the test, you'll all earn the right to climb up the tower by the shortest and quickest route. But you'll be branded as an irregulars accomplices forever. What will you choose?'

"The choice is obvious! We won't help him. What has he ever done for us?' you were ready to throw hands with the green coloured Voldemort next to Hatz who was obviously annoyed as well.

"You passed thanks to Bam."

"I agree," everyone's attention turned to Khun who just spoke the most idiotic words you've ever heard from him. "Sorry, but if Bam's an irregular, then things are different. I can't offer him any more assistance."

"Earrings," Hatz scolded. "Are you insane?"

Khun ignored him and walked away, when Rak headbutted him out of the way. You had to stop yourself from laughing. He had you at the first part with the dialogue, but sheesh the physical acting could do some work.

"What are you doing, Gator?!" Khun yelled at Rak.

"I'm going with the black turtle," Rak answered back. His voice was also very convincing but he was as stiff as a board. You really needed to give these kids acting lessons. "You're a turtle who's drawn his head inside his shell because he's afraid of being eaten."

A small, soundless laugh left your throat again and you bit on your lip to stop yourself. The normal Rak would just keep yelling until Khun gave in, not some weird analogy like that.

"What was that?!"

"Live a long and happy life! The black turtle, female turtle and I will be looking down on you from the top of the"-

Shibisu put a hand on Rak's large claw. He was small, but his hands were still huge. "Uh, how long are you going to keep up this bad acting?"

You burst out laughing, glad that they knew so you didn't even bother hiding it. Endorsi put her hands on her hips. "This has gone on so long, it's making me yawn."

Anaak glanced at Lauroe. "Someone's actually asleep."

"Brothers, do you think we'd abandon Bam now?" Shibisu asked.

Khun, Rak and Hatz looked surprise. "What's going on?" the latter asked.

"They were trying to persuade us to help Bam," Endrosi explained to the clueless swordsman.

"I'm not helping him," Anaak said, making you look over at her surprised. "I just want these stupid tests over with as soon as possible."

"Aw, she's a tsundere," you muttered, loud enough for her to hear and glare at you.

"If that's what everyone else is doing, then I'll do it too!" Narae joined in. You ruffled her hair, unable to stop yourself from wanting to take care of her. The others- except Paracule- nodded.

"It doesn't matter what you're reason is," Shibisu said back.

"E-Exactly!" you looked over at Paracule in disgust. "That's why I inspired everyone else too!" He laughed as everyone sent him an annoyed look. Noticing no one liked him, he stopped.

"Your third rate acting is paying off," Rak told Khun.

"Shut up, chibi Gator," Khun shot back.

You pat Rak's head. "You weren't the best either."

"Like you can do better, female turtle!"

"You've all given the same answer, then," Lero ro confirmed. "All that's left is to await Bam's results."


	24. vingt quatre

"You'll be hunting underwater," Hansang explained.

Rak stood up excitedly. "Hunting?! Then I'll hunt, and I'll hunt, and I'll"-

"You're the one being hunted," Hansang interrupted, ruining Raks mood.

"If you keep interrupting, he'll shrink you again," Khun teased.

Spotting Hansangs smile, you pat Rak's arm, signaling for him to take a seat. "Rachel and Bam will become fish and be hunted by net dolphins." He showed a picture of the said creature, "They hunt once a day... for the net dolphin queen. Net dolphins use Shinsu to create nets and trap underwater fish. Bam and Rachel will enter a bubble made of Shinsu. If you are eaten along with the fish and spat back onto dry land, you will have passed the test."

"It's the dolphins that are bringing Bam to the queen, right?" Shibisu asked. Hansang nodded. "Then what's our job?"

"In the natural world there are always those who eat and those who are eaten. Barnacle goblins use giant wetworms to steal the fish gathered by the net dolphins. If Bam and Rachel are eaten by a worm, you fail. And the old enemy of the barnacle goblins and worms is the striped earthpig."

"It kind of looks like Rak!" Narae pointed out.

You aw'ed at her as Rak choked. "When the dolphins sense the pigs, they flee, sensing they'll be eaten."

"In other words, our job is to make sure the dolphins can hunt freely," Khun summed up.

"We just need to crush those three, right?" Anaak asked.

"Correct. Finally, pray that you don't encounter the bull. A monster that consumes everything that moves. Even rankers run from it's ferocity." He said that so smugly, you expected to run into the thing. And you doubted Hansang would undermine it's power like that, so you expected some shit to go down.

Hansang looked over to Bam. "This is you last chance to reconsider."

"No," Bam answered, determined. "I trust my teammates."

···

"We can't search underground using lighthouses," Khun spoke from his lighthouse. "Our only choice is to fortify the surface. Hatz, you keep an eye on the goblins movements. Spear Bearers, wait on the high ground for the worms to act. Shibisu, you guys watch out for the pigs attacking the dolphins."

"You guys?" Shibisu repeated. He was alone for the most part, except for you besides him.

You slapped his shoulder. "I'm here too."

"Like you'll do anything," he argued.

"This test is assuring that the rest will be quicker. I'm giving my all for this, that's for sure."

You and Shibisu watched as the dolphins jumped into the water. Shibisu sighed. "I feel so senselessly anxious. I'm not doing anything but I'm still losing HP."

"HP? Seriously?" You asked, earning a chuckle.

He didn't seem to hear you as he talked, to himself it seemed, but you knew Khun was just talking to him. They seemed to be closer, which was nice. As Shibisu talked to him, you watched the dolphins, bored, but as anxious as Shibisu said he was. The thing about the earthpig had you on edge.

"Khun, can you hear me?" You heard. "Dede Kancho and Blarouge vanished."

"What? Vanished? What does that mean?" Khun asked.

"Somethings not right," Hatz answered. "Be careful."

"I sensed a strange bloodlust earlier, too," Shibisu added, walking away.

"I had a feeling it would show up, but so soon?" You muttered to yourself.

You heard a roar and a scream and turned around. "It's the bull!" Shibisu screamed. "The bulls here!"

The strange creature threw away the body hanging from it's mouth, which you later found out was Dede from his face. You ran over to help him, but stopped seeing that the creature had it's eyes on Shibisu.

You heard the sound of the dolphin going towards the water, and so did the earthpig, that turned its head to the sound. "Y/N, Shibisu, just run!"

"I wish I could, but..." Shibisu trailed off. As the net dolphin went to the dolphin, you took out your knife. "At this rate, our little net dolphins will get eaten!"

You ran forwards to stab the thing, but Shibisu hit it with a rock, making it turn around. You paused as it stared at Shibisu. "I'm delicious!" Shibisu yelled.

It paused before turning around and headed towards the dolphin again. You chuckled. "Not the time for jokes, but wow, even that thing rejected you."

"It's sad, really," Shibisu spat, taking out a knife.

"That's Serena's right?" you asked hesitantly. "I wanted to see her climb the tower. She was fun."

"I'm sure she's having more fun wherever she is now," Shibisu grinned. "Let's get this thing then?"

You nodded and rushed towards it at the same time as Shibisu. He jumped at stabbed it's back and you dashed to it's front, when you stabbed it's leg. It turned its head to Shibisu as you slowly stalked away. It started drooling, then chased after Shibisu, who ran away. "I'M NOT DELICIOUS!"

You turned your head to check on the dolphins but once you turned back around, Shibisu had been caught and was falling into the earthpigs mouth. Until it was slapped in the face by the green april.

"Hey, monster," Anaak said, coming out of the shadows like the ominous little girl she was. "You're better off not eating him."

"She's right," Endorsi added, coming out of the shadows, behind her niece. "Personal experience says Y/N is way tastier."

"Two princesses of Jahad came to save me?!" Shibisu yelled.

"And one is trying to get me killed," you added.

"Of course not," Endorsi denied both your claims. "I just wanted to try playing with that lil moomoo."

"The Bull is my prey," Anaak said. Both girls looked at each other, annoyed. "You're in my way, horned woman."

As they both fought, kicking at each other, Shibisu scolded them, but you simply watched, keeping an eye on the net dolphins. If anyone could handle this better than you, it was two princesses of Jahad. You had no need to waste your energy on fighting if they were here. You said you wouldn't be like that for this test but you were strategic. Usually, you were just overly so, only fighting if everyone else was dead. In rare cases where you fought properly alongside others, you started fighting when you realized they wouldn't be able to beat what they were facing- and in rare cases, i mean this is the first time.

Eventually the fight- which didn't seem at all serious- went on into the shadows. "Y/N are you even paying attention? We have to go after them!"

"They'll be fine," you rolled your eyes at the overdramatic boy.

"DAMN THESE WILLFUL GIRLS!"


	25. vingt cinq

As you looked for the girls, you were shocked by the sight. Anaak was on the ground bleeding out, using her shinsu to heal herself. Endorsi had the Green April pointed at the younger girls neck. Immediately, you had a knife at the brunette's neck.

"Don't you dare," you said through gritted teeth.

You heard another voice. "Kill her." You looked over to the side to see someone in the shadows; the wave controller teacher.

Endorsi whipped the green april around and you pressed the knife against her neck, drawing out blood. This could possibly be the first person you'd regret killing.

Endorsi brought her free hand up and touched the knife, making you confused. "Let's get this over with then."

Trusting her, you lowered your knife, staying close behind ehr so you could stab her in the back if need be, as she bent down to get to eye level with Anaak. "And have lunch together!"

"Huh? Are you serious?" She grunted, yelling hurting her bleeding out abdomen.

"Of course," Endorsi said cheerfully, giving her hand to Anaak. "So... give me that."

A knowing look was on Anaak's face and you watched them confused, having no idea what this princess talk was going on between them. Anaak threw the black march to Endorsi who caught it and threw up the green april so Anaak could jump up and get it. You jumped away, watching closely as the girls did their thing.

"It's over rice boy," Endorsi sneered cockily as she walked towards the beaten instructor.

"Aw jeez. Just know that I'm doing this in self defense princess." As the rice boy blasted Endorsi out of the way and pinned Anaak down, stepping on her chest, you ran forward, throwing your knife at the head of it.

It dodged- of course, that was a thoughtless attack- and you decided it was time to attack. Soundlessly, you went to its front and punched it in the head, sending it back. You quickly grabbed your knife, dodging the attack he sent at you while your back was turned.

You quickly turned and tried to get close, unfortunately the creature kept attacking. You only had one knife and long range fighting wasn't your thing. You quickly went to using one of your family's assassin techniques, afterimages.

It seemed to confuse the creature for a second, before attacking the afterimage a few afterimages away from the real you, and you got faster, closing in on the instructor. Suddenly, you were pushed back with such a force that made you black out for a second when your head hit the rocks.

"Don't get too cocky little princess," he grinned, before walking towards Anaak again, shoving his foot into her chest. "You've given me no choice."

"Stop that..." Endorsi said, using the last bit fo her strength to raise her head. You closed your eyes and rested your head back, the pain in your head unbearable from the crash.

"I'll tell King Jahad all about this," the administrator laughed. "A princess committed treason against me, so I was forced to deal with her."

Endorsi gasped, and you couldn't join in, instead listening in on the Jahad family drama. "That was your intention all along!"

He laughed against, pressing his foot further into Anaak's chest. "Insects should be squashed underfoot."

He laughed as you and Endorsi screamed at him to stop, after Anaak let out a horrible scream. He continued however, laughing at the sound of Anaak's torture.

Suddenly you saw a rock hit his head. He turned around in confusion for a second before turning back to hurt Anaak, until he felt more and more rocks hit his head.

You turned to look for who was throwing the rocks. "Stop that!" The wave controller said. "Who are you?!"

"Who am I?" The woman came into view. "Just so you know, those two on the ground over there.." She had long black hair up in a ponytail with a large red hair tie and accessory. She had red eyes, and from the smugness in her tone and face you predicted what she was to say. "Are my little sisters."

"Yuri... Jahad?" Endorsi said quietly, but the echo in the cave made it loud enough to hear.

"The Jahad princess that helped Bam?" You muttered.

"Thanks for showing me the way," you thought she said to no one until Shibisu came out of the shadows, a hand over his heart.

"Thank you, princess."

"What's a princess doing here?" The administrator asked.

"Huh? Why are you talking to me like you know me?" She sassed. Honestly, she reminded you of Khun, ever so slightly, with her tone.

The administrator seemed nervous and jittery around the princess. "I haven't introduced myself yet! I am royal enforcement division unit"-

Yuri ignored him and looked to the sword which had came near you during the fight- the Black March. "Isn't that my sword? I thought I lent that to someone."

The royal enforcement blah blah seemed to have forgotten about Anaak, so you went over to pick her up as fast as you could, using Shinsu to hold back the bleeding in her stomach. As you picked her up, the administrator went to pick up Anaak's Green April but Yuri stopped him. "Get out of here. I'll retreive them. That will be all."


	26. vingt six

You and Rak were yelling at Rachel, who was spit out and laying in green goop, to wake up. It was just her. No Bam. Did you really do this for nothing? Because Rachel, you didn't care about her, you did this for Bam. If Bam didn't get out of this, you did this for nothing.

"Where's the black turtle?" Rak asked desperately.

"We were attacked by the bull." You all gasped at her statement.

"What do you mean?" Endorsi yelled. "Where's Bam?"

"What happened to Bam?!" You yelled.

"Oi!" Khun yelled as well as she seemed to be falling unconscious.

"Shit," you muttered as she didn't answer to anyone's calls.

You shook as Lero Ro held up a piece of Bams clothing in his hand. "We thoroughly examined the area, but we couldn't find Bams body. He must have been eaten by a fish. It's unfortunate."

Shibisu cried as Hatz held his shoulders to console him with touch. But the moment of everyones sadness was ruined by none other than Paracule himself. "Uh, what are the results of the test?"

Rak held you back as the others scolded Paracule for you, shutting him up. "The test is over," Lero Ro announced, rather gloomily. "You all pass. We'll contact you later, regarding what happens next."

As he left, Rak decided not to hide his despair anymore, yelling loudly. Everyone else also broke from his one, heart wrenching yell. You wiped at your tears furiously as they fell, trying to stop yourself from crying but failing.

As things quieted down, and now everyone was in the stage of silence, Hatz finally spoke up. "Don't we all owe Bam a favor now?" He stood up, now making a statement. "Favors must be returned."

"But how?" Endorsi asked.

"I know! We'll take the woman turtle to the top of the tower!" Rak thought up.

"The disabled Rachel?" Narae asked. You clicked your tongue. If it wasn't for her and her stupid broken legs Bam would've never had to... well, die. It was rude to speak that way of a disabled person, but working legs or not, you disliked her. You were very close to hating her, which would use up a lot of your energy.

Shibisu looked over at Khun, along with everyone else, who were unsure of what to do. "We can't let it end like this. Those shitty rules that constrain us and make us suffer. No, we'll change the whole tower. So...let's climb it."

The others nodded and you bitterly finished his sentence. "With Rachel."


	27. vingt sept

All the people who had passed were standing inside a circle together looking at Hansang Yu, who stood in front of everyone. "Let me offer a prayer for those of you who passed. I hope whatever you seek lies at the end of a difficult path you'll travel down. I hope you feel that the hand that grasps what you desire is beautiful. I hope you can be proud of the path you've walked. I wish you luck. I hope you'll still have at least one friend by your side."

You looked at Hansang dead in the eyes, as he had the same know it all expression on his face. You knew he knew a lot more about what happened with Bam. He would never tell you though. So now, you had a new desire.

At first it was to prove your worth to your family, something you didn't care much about.

But now it was to find out what happened to Bam. If Bam was even still alive? You wouldn't put it past anyone in the tower if that was true. And now you had people you cared about to climb the tower up with. Finally, after so long, you had a reason to use your:

energy. 

s1 fin.


End file.
